¡Revolución!
by Lucielanor
Summary: CAPITULO 10! · ¡SHUICHI SE TRANSFORMA! Y esta muy decidido en patear unos cuantos traseros. Primer afectado del nuevo Huracán Shindo: Eiri Yuki. ShuichiYuki Yaoi, Lemmon ¡Dejen reviews, pleaseeeee!
1. El consejo

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio (bueno, exepcto la historia xDDD). Todo es de la diosa Maki Murakami, yo solo me invento alguna locura más que intenta parecerse a las suyas. Aprovecho para decir¡VIVA RYU-CHAN!

* * *

_

¡**REVOLUCIÓN!**

**1. EL CONSEJO.**

- ¡YUKIIIIIIIIIII!

- Jo-der…

K miraba sollozar a Shuichi en mitad del estudio de grabación, apuntándole con su Mágnum, aunque cuando de trataba de una pelea con su escritorcillo, no había amenazas de muerte que valieran con el cantante.

El resto del grupo y del equipo habían salido pitando hacia la cafetería en cuanto habían visto las primeras lágrimas en los ojos de Shuichi, esperando a que se le pasase el disgusto con un café entre las manos y, a ser posible, a unas cuantas plantas de distancia de sus chillidos ensordecedores.

Pero K no era de los que huía. Eso sí, el pobre manager ya no sabía su vaciar el cargador de su pistola contra Shuichi o pegarse él mismo un tiro y acabar con aquel suplicio.

- ¡Buaahh! ¡No querrá volver a verme! ¡Yukiiiii!

- ¿Se puede saber QUÉ has hecho ESTA VEZ para que se enfade? – preguntó K, controlando el tic en su ojo derecho.

- ¡Nada! – le dolía que considerasen de antemano que todo era culpa suya – Yo… Yo sólo le… le di un golpe a su ordenador portátil y… y se cayó al suelo y… y se borró la memoria… y los capítulos que tenía que entregar la semana que viene se… se borraron y…

- Vale, ya lo entiendo. Y sabiendo como es la clase de persona con la que vive… ¿No hizo ninguna copia?

- No… No lo sé, pero… - gimoteaba, encharcando el suelo y a los presentes – Se enfadó mucho. ¡BUAAAAHHHH!

- Seguro que tiene copias, Shuichi – le tranquilizó K, cogiendo un chubasquero, intentando no quedar empapado – No será nada. Siempre discutís, pero no…

- Me… me dijo que era insoportable y me echó…

- Siempre hace lo mismo. Ya sabes que después se le pasa. Y sabes que en el fondo te quiere.

-¿Lo sé? – dijo Shuichi, hipando – K, llevamos juntos 2 años, 7 meses, 3 semanas, 5 días y… 8 horas con 45 minutos…

- ¡Llevas la cuenta de los minutos?

- Sí, claro – respondió Shu, con los ojitos brillando.

- My god…

- Y siempre hace lo mismo. Me llama criajo, ruidoso, idiota… Y sólo es amable cuando nos lo mont…

- No me hacen falta tantos detalles, thanks.

- El caso es que – continuo el cantante, a su bola pero algo más tranquilo – aunque no lo diga con mala intención, no parece darse cuenta de que a mi me duele… mucho.

A K se le pasaron todos los instintos homicidas de golpe. Aunque, como bien decía Yuki, Shuichi era un ruidoso, le daba pena ver a aquel bobo deprimido día sí día no por culpa del escritor.

- ¿Sabes por qué hace eso? – Shuichi alzó la mirada, expectante – Porque sabe que siempre vuelves a él. Porque sabe que aunque te trate de la peor manera, tú volverás corriendo a sus brazos.

- Entonces… ¿A Yuki no le gusta como soy? ¡Bua-!

K le tapó la boca con la mano. Otro berrido más y Shindo saldría volando por la ventana.

- No es eso. Claro que le gustas. Te quiere mucho, pero no te valora lo suficiente.

- ¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga?

Su manager se encogió de hombros.

- Dale tiempo a que te eche de menos. Dale un poco de su propia medicina. En nada, estará rogándote que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes. De rodillas y todo.

- Pero…

Lo que K decía era tentador. Ver a Eiri Yuki, el escritor tan sexy como bastardo, suplicando a sus pies y proclamando su amor por él (Shuichi comenzó a babear) era algo que ni en sus más precioso sueños se le habría ocurrido. Además, su manager aún no se había equivocado en ninguno de sus consejos; pero…

Él no era así. No podía evitarlo. No se veía capaz de fingir ser quien no era. Y menos delante de Yuki, que tenía la capacidad de hacerle perder los pocos papeles que normalmente tenía.

- No puedo hacer eso. Yo… no soy capaz.

- Deberías intentarlo – insistió K, en sus trece.

- No puedo.

De nuevo, el hombre se encogió de hombros.

- OK, OK, como quieras. Pero tenemos unos horarios que cumplir, Mister Shindo. Así que – K sacó su Mágnum y la colocó en la frente de Shu – si vuelves a estropear los planes, haré "¡Pum-pum!" en tu cabecita y no volverás a preocuparte por nada más.

Shuichi se lanzó al micro más cercano, cogiéndolo con fuerza y gritando con energía: "¡COMENCEMOOOOOS!", a la vez que Hiro y Suguru entraban para ver si K definitivamente había perdido la paciencia y había asesinado a Shu-chan.

El manager, por su parte, enfundó de nuevo el arma a la vez que sonreía maliciosamente a los otros dos componentes de Bad Luck.

- Todo solucionado.

Hiroshi Nakano y Suguru Fujisaki se estremecieron.

¿Qué habría hecho K esta vez?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Hola a todos! Aqui está el primer capitulo de esta historia de Gravitation, la primera que escribo. Este capitulo es más que nada una introducción, pero tranquilos, a partir del proximo todo se empezará a liar más y más. Yuki va a recibir una buena patada en su... orgullo xDDD Asi que a los que nos os haya gustado mucho este, dadme una oportunidad con el siguiente, ok? Jejejeje, bueno, pues espero veros en el sieguiente chap, muchos besitos! Ciao!  
**Ela :)**_


	2. El abandono

_**Disclaimer:** Alabada seas, diosa Maki Murakami! Todos los personajes de Gravitation te pertenecen! - Ela se arrodilla ante su altar-- Pero a que vas a ser buena persona, vas a compartir, y nos vas a dejar una ratito a Yuki y a Ryuichi ?- Voz de MM: Bueeeeeeeno. FansHistericas: KYAAAAAAHHHHH! xDDD

* * *

_

**¡REVOLUCIÓN!**

**2. EL ABANDONO.**

Nada más abrir la puerta esa misma noche, como si aún no hubiese aprendido la lección (que de hecho, NO había aprendido), Shuichi se lanzó a la carrera hacia el despacho de su adorado escritor.

- ¡Yukiiiiii! – chilló, nada más abrir la puerta.

El aludido ni siquiera le miró. Estaba concentrado en su nuevo ordenador, buscando el dichoso editor de texto, maldiciendo la informática en general y a Shuichi en particular.

- Lárgate y no molestes.

- Lo siento mucho-mucho-mucho, Yuki, de verdad… - dijo, abrazándose a su cuello, pero el rubio de desprendió de él de mal humor.

- Te he dicho que te largues – gruñó – Bastante daño hiciste ayer. No me hagas retrasarme aún más.

- Pero Yuki… ¿No tienes copias?

- No – masculló. Mentira, si que tenía; pero era un desastre y no era capaz de encontrarlas entre el desorden que reinaba en la habitación.

- ¡Lo siento, de verdad, perdóname, Yukiiiiii! – repitió Shu-chan, intentando volver a abrazarle.

Esta vez, Yuki fue incluso más brusco de lo normal. Estaba realmente enfadado con Shuichi por haber echado a perder todo su trabajo de las últimas semanas, aunque estaba aún más enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan estúpido como para no encontrar las copias en un recinto tan pequeño después de pasarse casi todo el día buscando.

En resumen, pagó toda su frustración con su pequeño amante, al que empujó hacia atrás, haciéndole trastabillar unos cuantos pasos antes de apoyarse en la pared y recuperar el equilibrio.

- ¡Estate quieto y calladito un rato, criajo! ¡A veces parece que disfrutad jodiéndome la vida! – le gritó, antes de irse a la cocina a la búsqueda de una cerveza.

Shuichi acusó las palabras, mirando fijamente a Yuki mientras él abandonaba el despacho.

Disfrutaba jodiéndole la vida.

Pues muy bien. Después de tres años de relación, de todo lo que había soportado por él… y eso era lo que Yuki pensaba de su persona. Las ganas de llorar eran acuciantes, pero llegaron a su cabeza las palabras de K de esa misma mañana:

"_Dale tiempo a que te eche de menos. Dale un poco de su propia medicina_"

Pero él no era así. No se veía capaz. Capaz… ¡Y una mierda! Estaba harto de hacer el ridículo. Se iba a enterar ese rubio soberbio de lo que valía un peine.

Se las iba a cobrar todas juntas.

Tragándose las lágrimas y el orgullo, se dirigió a la mesa, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y se encerró en el dormitorio.

* * *

Yuki estaba un poco preocupado. El hecho de que Shu-chan no estuviese llorando y berreando como un loco era una cosa que preocuparía a cualquiera que le conociese.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta del baño al cabo de una hora.

- Cuando termines, ven al salón, por favor.

Era Shuichi. Con una voz tan calmada que le provocó escalofríos. Algo gordo estaba pasando. Rápidamente, se lavó las manos y se dirigió a la iluminada sala donde el cantante le esperaba, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía ni de lejos.

Allí estaba su amante. Cómodamente sentado en el sofá con una sonrisa marca-registrada-Seguchi en los labios tal, que a Yuki le faltó un pelo para salir corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- He llamado a tu editorial. Les he dicho que tenías unos problemas familiares y que no estarías disponible durante un tiempo, para la entrega. Te han dado otras tres semanas de plazo – sonrisita escalofriante – Un mes en total.

- Que… ¿Que has QUÉ? – bramó Yuki, al que casi se le caen las gafas de la cara que puso.

- Así podrás rehacer todo tu trabajo in presiones – sonrisita de nuevo.

Yuki se estaba poniendo malo con tanta sonrisita encantadora.

¿Ese era su Shuichi o se lo habían cambiado o le habían abducido o…?

- ¿Shuichi, estás bien?

- Sí, sí, claro. Espero que te venga bien el plazo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada. Bueno, yo me marcho – dijo Shuichi, sin dejar de sonreír de manera irritante a la vez que se levantaba.

- ¿Qué te marchas a donde? – preguntó el escritor frunciendo el ceño.

- De aquí. De tu casa.

En efecto, allí estaba una maleta y una bolsa deportiva con sus cosas.

- P-p-p-pero…

- No quiero molestarte este mes. Tienes que acabar tu novela.

Yuki estaba que no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué estaba Shuichi tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué decía que se iba? ¡Coño! ¿Por qué él mismo estaba tartamudeando?

- ¿A dónde…?

- Oh, tranquilo, ya lo he solucionado. Y también he llamado a un taxi, no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Shuichi? ¿Estás bien?

¿Bien? ¡Se lo estaba pasando en grande! ¡En esos momentos, si no fuera por la gravedad de su interpretación, se habría puesto a bailar la conga! Al final, K iba a tener razón con eso de que con sus lloriqueos no se solucionaba nada.

Envalentonado, el cantante decidió darle el golpe de gracia. Probablemente, dentro de unas horas estaría llorando como una magdalena y llamándose idiota en todos los idiomas que conociese, pero estaba decidido a llevar aquello hasta sus ultimas consecuencias.

- Eiri… - dijo, y se detuvo un instante para que aquella palabra tuviese el efecto deseado; en efecto, el rubio se quedó pasmado – Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un pequeño descanso.

- **¡QUÉ!** – Yuki ya no se molestaba en disimular que estaba tan sorprendido como cabreado.

- Verás… Durante un tiempo deberíamos centrarnos un poco más en nuestro trabajo… salir con otra gente… Esta relación te está agobiando y creo que ambos nos merecemos descansar un poco.

- … - sin palabras. ¡Shuichi le había dejado sin palabras!

- Bueno, cariño, me voy – y dirigiéndose hacia él, se puso de puntillas para besar al chico, el cual atrapó su labio superior, como si no quisiese dejarle escapar; Shuichi, que se conocía a la perfección las tácticas de su amante, se separó con rapidez, dejando a Yuki con la miel en los labios (nunca mejor dicho) – Cuídate, Eiri.

Y tomando sus cosas, salió de allí cerrando la puerta con suavidad, aunque a Yuki le sonó como el portazo definitivo. El cual, por cierto, se había quedado mirando la puerta de entrada como un auténtico imbécil.

Shuichi mantuvo la compostura hasta entrar en el taxi, consciente de que el escritor le observaba por la ventana. Una vez dentro y cuando el coche hubo arrancado, el chico se echó a llorar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**Cajoncillo de sastre:** A las buenas noches! Estoy que no quepo en mi de alegría! Doce reviews por un primer capitulo tan cortito y sosainas es más de lo que podría haber soñado! Gracias, gracias, gracias por sus reviews a: **AISHITERU-SHUICHI , Yuki-Uesugi, Ankin, Nadesiko Takase, SenKo-Kun, Kinyoubi, LimChan, Iserith, Isane-Beta, Vaslav, killua89 **y** Merodeadora Blacky**. Arigatooooo! Honto arigatooooo! Bueno, y que os ha parecido mi Shu-chan revolucionado? Jajajaja, deja a Yuki con un par de narices... TOMA YA! Jajajaja, no le esta mal empeleado. y que no se confunda, porque esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar. Si Shuichi se revela... se revelade verdad!Espero que os gustase este capitulo y os espero en elsiguiente, siguiendo las locuras del nuevo Shuichi, queno por renovado esta menos loco jajajaja! xDDD Ah, y si alguien pensaba quedarsecon Yuki para consolarlo... Lo siento. Yo ya ocupé el puesto, jajajajaja xDDDDDDDDD  
Muchos besitos todo el mundo y un millon de gracias por leer. Byeeeeeeeeeee!  
**Ela :)**_


	3. El desafío

_**Disclaimer:** Maki! Maki! Maki es pistonuda! Como Maki, no hay ninguna! Etto... ya quedo claro de quien son los personajes de Gravitation, no? Pues ahi queda eso, jejeje. Aunque no me vendría mal que alguien me quitase a Yuki de mis peligrosas y pervertidas manos durante un tiempo,jojojo xDDD_

**¡REVOLUCIÓN!**

**3. EL DESAFÍO**

Shuichi se dedicó toda la noche del Viernes a llorar, beber y contarle a su hermana Maiko, cuyo nuevo apartamento había invadido, todo lo que había pasado en casa del escritor.

La pobre chica consoló a su hermano como buenamente pudo, le aseguró que todo se arreglaría y se dedicó a compadecerse de sí misma por los días de alcohol, lágrimas y Eiri Yuki que le esperaban.

Cual no sería su sorpresa cuando, el Sábado por la mañana a primera hora, Shuichi estaba despierto, aseado y desayunado, deseándole los buenos días con una preciosa sonrisa.

Durante los tres días siguientes, el muchacho se dedicó a poner en orden una serie de asuntos: gracias a su posición como el famoso cantante de Bad Luck, consiguió en alquiler un bonito apartamento en el centro, hizo compras, fue de aquí para allá… En definitiva, el Lunes por la noche ya estaba instalado en su nueva casa.

En las oficinas de NG, por su parte, todos sus compañeros se quedaron algo extrañados cuando Shuichi llamó el Lunes por la mañana para informar de que tenía unos asuntos personales que resolver y no iría a trabajar.

Se quedaron aún más extrañados cuando K, en lugar de amenazar con ir a buscarle a casa son su Mágnum y dejarle hecho un colador, les dio a todos el libre con un suspiro de hastío poco propio de él.

La guinda del pastel llegó el Martes. Hiro, Suguru, Sakano y K llegaron al edificio de NG a las 9:30 de a mañana, muy puntuales. Los cuatro se encontraron en el hall y se dirigieron a su sala, dispuestos a esperar a Shindo la hora y pico de rigor hasta que se dignase a aparecer por allí.

Fue toda una escena la que se produjo cuando abrieron la puerta del despacho y encontraron a Shuichi sentado en la mesa en una pose profesional, con unos papeles en una mano y el teléfono en la otra.

El chico iba muy guapo, con unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca con los faldones por fuera del pantalón, una corbata granate casi suelta alrededor de su cuello y una americana negra que combinaba bastante bien con su pelo, que ahora estaba teñido de negro, aunque de él parecían salir destellos azulados o violáceos.

- ¡JO-DER! – chillaron los cuatro a la vez, en perfecta armonía, incluido Sakano, tan bien hablado él.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos allí. Buenos días – se despidió Shuichi, concluyendo la llamada.

- ¡Qué te ha pasado, Shuichi! – preguntó Hiro, acercándose a su amigo y sacudiéndole por los hombros – Qué. Te. Ha. Pasado.

- Hiiiiiiiiroooooo…. Me estás mareandoooooooo… - Hiroshi se detuvo, pero aguardó una explicación, que más le valía ser clarificadora – Pues como ayer no pude trabajar, hoy venido temprano y he terminado unas cosillas que teníais pendientes.

En efecto, la lista de tareas pendientes que Sakano había dejado preparada cuidadosamente en su mesa, estaba tachada al completo.

- ¿T-T-Tú has hecho t-t-todo eso?

- Tampoco es que fuese muy difícil. Me parece increíble que te paguen por hacer esto.

Sakano rechinó los dientes y se tragó los instintos homicidas. Algo le decía que no era de buena educación asesinar al cantante, aunque se lo mereciera. K le lanzó una curiosa mirada al productor. Menudo careto; de ahí a coger un hacha y empezar a cargarse gente había un paso. Ya decía él que vivía estresado.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Shindo? – preguntó Fujisaki muy asustado.

- Que pesados estáis todos con eso… - masculló Shu haciendo pucheros, con los ojitos brillantes de lágrimas.

- Es Shuichi – suspiraron todos aliviados.

- ¿Y ese cambio de look? – dijo K, examinando el objetivo - ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo? ¿Has tenido un desengaño amoroso?

- No. Bueno, no exactamente.

- ¿No exactament…? – Hiro se detuvo en seco - ¿No habrá cortado Yuki contigo?

- Incorrecto – respondió con una dulce sonrisa Shu-chan – YO he cortado con ÉL.

Los cuatro se le volvieron a quedar mirando como si tuviese un brazo de más.

- **¿¡QUÉ?!**

Con decir que los cimientos del edificio de NG temblaron por la onda supersónica del sonido de su grito, ya digo suficiente.

Sakano tuvo el impulso de saltar por el amplio ventanal del despacho. K, el de liarse a tiros con el personal. Hiro y Suguru simplemente se quedaron mirando a su compañero de grupo completamente estáticos, con sus bonitas mandíbulas colgando a, aproximadamente, un metro de su posición habitual.

Riéndose internamente (y en varias ocasiones, también en sus caras), Shuichi procedió a contarles con todo lujo de detalles su discusión con Yuki y su posterior declaración de intenciones.

- Pase la noche en casa de Maiko, pero el Sábado conseguí un apartamento en alquiler y ya estoy prácticamente instalado allí.

Hiro le abrazó, completamente emocionado.

- ¡Mi chico se ha hecho mayor! – exclamó, a la vez que Shu ponía los ojos en blanco.

- No puedo creer que hayas sido **tú **quien ha terminado con Eiri-san – repitió Suguru por enésima vez.

- En realidad no hemos cortado. Nos estamos "tomando un descanso" para "concentrarnos en nuestros trabajos" y "salir con otra gente".

Hiroshi rió con ganas, contento de que su amigo no solo hubiese dado calabazas a aquel escritor engreído que tanto le hacía sufrir, sino que encima lo llevase tan bien.

- ¿Y cómo crees que afectará eso a tu trabajo?

K estaba súbitamente serio, y el ambiente tenso se trasfirió a los demás. Todos sabían que cualquier discusión tonta le afectaba muchísimo a la hora de cantar. ¿Cómo le afectaría una ruptura?

Shuichi se limitó a sonreír con esa sonrisa escalofriante con la que tanto éxito había tenido en los últimos días y responder, con un curioso destello en sus ojos violetas:

- Un nuevo Shuichi Shindo entra en escena. Dentro de un mes, tendré a Eiri Yuki comiendo en la palma de mi mano. Os lo aseguro.

Los otros solo pudieron mirarle asustados.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**Cajoncillo de sastre:** Seeeeeeee! Ahi esta mi Shuchi canalla-arrebatador-sexy-adorable! Lo amooooo! Me gusta mucho su nuevo look, el pelo me lo imagino como en una imagen que vi, aunque ahi era más morado. De todas formas, esta guapo de cualquier forma, jajaja. Aunque le falta ahora mismo enseñar un poquito mas el ombligo... pero no desespereis, que mi imaginacion es perversa y todo se andará xDDDD Y es que Shu-chan esta muy envalentonado, que para quien me lo pregunto, significa "cargado de valor" :-) Bueno, un millón de gracias por todos los reviews, me habeis dado una alegría tan grande que he actualizado casi una semana antes de lo que pensaba O.o Lo dicho, un millon de gracias a: **Dark-san86, zunade, kaoruluz, Iserith, Nadesiko Takase, Yellow Moth, erica-chan, SenKo-Kun **(tus deseos son ordenes para mi, aki esta el shu-chan elegante xDD)**, AISHITERU-SHUICHI** (por los dos :-) ), **Hanami Uzumaki Hyuga, shao, Ania-san, yuki **(el de verdad? xDDD), **Son Melee **(me agradó mucho tu triple personalidad xDD)**, killua89 y Sumomo Shibahime**. Si me dejais siempre tantos reviews, voy a tener que actualizar todos los dias xDDD Asi que ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer :P (chantaje yoooooo? Nah, esto es... negociaciones comerciales agresivas xDDD) Espero que os haya gustado mi nuevo Shu-sexy-guerrero. En el proximo capitulo más! Y mas Yuki tambien (imprescindible)! Prometo hacer mas largos los chaps, pero denme tiempo a acabar los examenes! Y dejenme muchos reviews xDDDD! Muchos muchos besos y millones de gracias por leer! Byeeeeeeeeeee!  
Ela :)_


	4. La advertencia

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Gravitation son totalmente propiedad de su autora, que no soy yo, si no Maki Murakami. Si yo fuese la autora, habría hecho algunos pequeñísimos cambios... triángulo (explicito)... mejor dicho, trio xD Yuki-Shu-Ryu... ÑAM xDDD En fin, no me juzguen, son las horas de la madrugada las que hablan, no yo xDD Aunque no me digais que no molaria... --Ela se pierde en su mundo de sueños-- xDDD_**

* * *

**

¡REVOLUCIÓN!

**4. LA ADVERTENCIA**

Si Yuki esperaba que Shuichi volviese a él con lágrimas en los ojos al día siguiente, debió de llevarse una decepción brutal.

No sólo no ocurrió nada de eso, sino que durante los siguientes diez días se dedicó a quedarse encerrado en su casa, bebiendo cerveza, fumándose los cigarros de cinco en cinco y pasándose las horas mirando a la pantalla de su ordenador, porque aunque había encontrado las puñeteras copias, la inspiración le había abandonado por completo.

Su orgullo le impedía ir a buscar a Shuichi después de semejante desplante, pero llegó un momento en el que estaba dispuesto a tirar su orgullo por el retrete y humillarse lo que hiciese falta pata recuperarle; porque aunque le fastidiase reconocerlo, la vida sin aquel baka a su lado no era lo mismo.

Para superar esos momentos de intensa locura, se dijo que necesitaba hablar con alguien que le comprendiese y que le apoyase. El problema era con quién, ya que él no era muy dado a las amistades que durasen más de una noche.

¿Seguchi? Era tan sobreprotector con él que era capaz de mandar un grupo de asesinos a sueldo para que acabasen con Shuichi, y tampoco era eso.

¿Tatsuha? Ni hablar. Se iba a partir de la risa en sus mismas narices y no le apetecía nada. En realidad, el simple hecho de que esa posibilidad se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza decía mucho de su estado de embriaguez.

Por un momento, y con una sonrisita bastante sádica, pensó en hablar con su padre de los problemas que tenía con su amante, pero le pareció demasiado para el viejo. Además, no le apetecía volver de Kyoto sin piernas o brazos o algo peor.

Al final, la solución llegó a su mente. No le gustaba demasiado, pero era lo que había.

- ¿Mika? ¿Oye, podríamos quedar esta noche? Podríamos ir a tomar algo o…

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica, la pobre mujer casi se cae de culo por el susto. Finalmente aceptó, muy desconcertada, pensando en lo que Eiri se traería entre manos.

* * *

Yuki ya estaba casi listo para marcharse cuando sonó el timbre. Como siempre que eso ocurría, el escritor dio un salto, pensando que podría ser Shuichi y se dirigió corriendo a abrir.

A mitad del pasillo, se dijo que parecía una colegiada enamoradiza, y que más le valía tranquilizarse un poco. Después de propinarse unos cuantos puñetazos mentales, se acercó, ya más sosegado, a la puerta de entrada.

Como siempre, no era Shuichi. Ante él, una chica menuda de alborotado y largo cabello azabache esperaba, con una maleta en la mano y una cordial sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Yuki de malos modos.

- Disculpe… ¿Vive aquí Shuichi Shindo?

- No – respondió cortante.

- Pero…

¡BLAM! Yuki había cerrado la puerta de golpe, dejando a la pobre chica allí plantada.

* * *

- ¿Y a dónde dices que hay que escribir para hacerse de su club de fans?

- ¡QUÉ!

Toma ya; ahí tenía su dosis de apoyo y comprensión.

Aunque Eiri había llegado tan impertinente como siempre, tras un par de whiskeys (o tal vez, unos pocos más), se había relajado un tanto y había procedido a contarle cuidadosamente a su hermana todo lo ocurrido con Shuichi.

Pero si esperaba algún tipo de consuelo por parte de Mika, estaba muy equivocado. Ella se había puesto automáticamente de parte del cantante, muy contenta de que, según palabras textuales, _"alguien le pusiese por fin las cosas en su sitio"_.

- Mira, Eiri, si ha tenido las narices de hablarte así, Shindo es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¡Que es a mí a quien han dejado! – protestó Yuki, arrastrando las sílabas.

- ¿Y eso te duele, eh? – le picó Mika, muy sonriente.

No se molestó en contestar. Le había dolido la patada en su orgullo, pero le fastidiaba aún más el hecho de que quizás hubiese perdido a Shuichi por una tontería.

- Si tanto le echas de menos, ve y pídele disculpas – le aconsejó su hermana.

- Ni hablar. Que le den a ese criajo de mierda.

Y es que el orgullo de Eiri Yuki es mucho orgullo.

- Eiri, la paciencia de todo el mundo tiene un límite, incluso la de Shindo. No puedes pretender que te adore incondicionalmente mientras tú le tratas a patadas.

- ¡Yo soy así! ¡Él lo sabía! – gritó, agitando el vaso como si fuese una batuta, regando la barra con el líquido ámbar.

- Sí, pero se ha cansado. Deberías mostrarle un poco de cariño, y decirle de una jodida vez que le quieres.

- ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso?

- ¿Porque le quieres? – le respondió Mika como si el hombre tuviese tres años y tratase de explicarle que dos más dos son cuatro.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

- Probablemente, el hecho de que hayas venido aquí a hablar conmigo y a contarme tus miserias antes de volverte loco de echarle de menos.

"_Maldita Mika con sus poderes telepáticos._", pensó el escritor.

- Él me quiere. Antes o después volverá a mí.

- No si por delante se le pone alguien mejor que tú. Y te aseguro que los hay.

- No va a haber nadie – afirmó rotundo.

- ¡Oh, claro que no! – exclamó con sorna, terminando su bebida – Porque a los cantantes guapos, ricos y famosos no les suelen salir pretendientes al paso. Por el amor de Dios, Eiri, incluso a mi me encanta cuando sale con esa ropa tan sexy, con ese ombliguito que…

Mirada horrorizada por parte de Yuki.

- ¡Es mi amante! ¡Estas casada!

- Corrección: ERA tu amante. Y estoy casada, pero no ciega, capullo.

Se produjo un momento de silencio en el que el escritor se quedó mirando fijamente el fondo se su vaso, buscando respuestas, a la vez que se imaginaba a Mika en un concierto de Bad Luck, en plan fanática descocada, gritándole a Shuichi que quería un hijo suyo, y tirándole prendas intimas.

Joder, menudo panorama.

- Uhm…

- Hermanito, haz lo que te dé la gana – dijo ella, pagando la cuenta y levantándose para irse – Pero te digo una cosa: Shuichi está resultando ser más listo de lo que todos pensábamos. Espabílate o te quedas sin él.

Yuki frunció el ceño, pidiendo otra copa.

Que asco le daba su hermana cuando tenía razón.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_**Cajoncillo de sastre:**__ Perdon! Perdon! Ya se que soy una irresponsable y esta vez he tardado demasiado en actualizar pero tengo tres tipos distintos de excusa (escojan el que prefieran): esta semana tuve los ultimos examenes, he estado haciendo algunos camnbios en el argumento de esta historia (tiemblen, jejeje) y.. este fin de semana me he ido de juerga demasiado a menudo, jejeje. En fin, ya sé que en este capitulo no pasa nada importante (al menos, a simple vista, jeje), pero mi intención era la de presentar a Yuki como el escombro humano que es sin Shuichi a su lado xDDD Además, me moría por ver a Mika (es de mis prefes). Pero tranquilos, que a partir del siguiente chap va a comenzar la auténtica revolución, jejeje. _

_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, han sido muchisimo y han sido ellos los que me han decidio alargar un poquillo más la historia, que en principio iba a tener solo cinco capítulos. Ahora... quien sabe lo que se le puede ocurrir a Shuichi (y a mi xDD). Un millon de gracias a: **Udomiel de Vil** (el Yuki llorón no tardará en aparecer, muajajajaja), **Kinyoubi **(seee! ya está bien! viva la revolución! xDD), **Ania-san** (aki tienes a tu Yuki - un poco desmejorado, jajaja-), **Vaslav **(acertaste! aunque, tu que tienes más contacto personal con Tohma, ve advirtiendole a tu querubin que empiece a temblar, jajajaja xDDD), **Son Melee** (muchas gracias a Liz,Ardently y Rei,aunque a Ardently le vendrían bien unas chocolatinas para endulzar su caracter... se lo recomiendo a Liz y Rei xDD),**LimChan** (un poco más adelante... por ahora, la unica opción de Yuki es... nada xDD), **Dark-san86** (aqui esta Yuki! Lo de ser mala... depende de como él se porte, jejeje), **riku-tomoe** (see... sufrirá... el shu-chan revolucionado será terrorifico, jajaja), **killua89 **(de verdad se parece? jejeje,pues la copia será mucho peor que el original, muajajaja), **Shuichi** (controla esos complejos K-san... no vaya a ser que te pongas a pegar tiros en cualquier momento xD), **Aika Asakura** (la reacción de Yuki... jejeje, ya la vereis, ya xD), **AISHITERU-SHUICHI** (ya, ya, prometo hcerlos más largops a partir de ahora:-), gracias por los dos reviews), **santtu** (la inocencia de Shu-chan es sacrosanta... simplemente, ha decididohacerse el duro por un tiempo, a ver si asiempiezan a valorarle algunos personajillos indeseables xDD), **SenKo-Kun** (gracias por la declaración de amor xDD), **Nadesiko** (jejeje, aqui el unico que puede deprimirse es Yuki, por ser un capullo xDDD - joe, cualquiera diria que me gusta xDD-), **Liwk **(no, a mi Shuichi tampoco me hizo caso... por esos estoy escribiendo este fic, aki si que me hace caso xDDD), **minatostuki **(muchas gracias!), **Yuuukiii-chan** (me encantó tu nick xDD), **keiko-cvl** (shuichi ha cambiado, ahora se ve sexy y guerrero... se liará con todos los que pueda, jajaja xDD) y **zunade** (si, si, una buena patada! ten por seguro que tendrás esa escena, jajajaja xDDD)._

_Caramba, empecé este fic diciendo "voy a hacer cortitas la notas de autor", pero... es imposible! Os esforzais en dejarme vuestros reviews, me emocionais cada vez que abro el correo y veo uno, y yo lo unico que puedo hacer es contestaros y escribiros esta historia con todo mi cariño, esperando sinceramente que os guste a todos. Ojalá lo logre! Y ya sabeis, cuantos más reviews me mandeis, mas presionada me sentiré y antes actualizaré (debería de dejar esto del chantaje, es una mala costumbre xDD). Muchos muchos muchos besos a todos, y un millon de gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo (prontito, lo juro!)_

**_Ela :)_**


	5. La oferta

_**Disclaimer:** ¿Podeís creer que los personajes de Gravitation pertenezcan a Maki Murakami-sensei, y yo solo me dedique a hacer esto para entretenerme (y de paso, intentar entreteneros a alguno de vosotros)¡Es injusto! Yuki debería estar atado a la pata de mi cama en estos precisos momentos. ¿Maki-chan, y si lo compartimos? xDDDDDD

* * *

_

**¡REVOLUCIÓN!**

**5. LA OFERTA**

Los días siguientes a la ruptura de Yuki y Shuichi, NG vivió sumido en un ambiente de profundo surrealismo, hasta el punto de que algunos empleados juraron que debían estar volviéndose locos.

Y era lógico. No era muy habitual que Shuichi fuese el primero en llegar al trabajo, el último en irse y se interesase en cómo se hacía tal o cual gestión del manager.

Resumiendo: Shu-chan estaba tan eficiente que estaba a punto de convertirse en el ídolo absoluto de Fujisaki y Sakano, y eso ya es decir mucho.

Hiro, sin embargo, no parecía tan contento. Realmente le agradaba lo bien que iba todo ahora que Shuichi no interrumpía una grabación con llantos cada vez que se le pasaba por la cabeza que Yuki no le quería o algo por el estilo. Pero de todas formas, el chico conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para ver que ahora sus bromas y sus sonrisas no tenían la candidez de antaño; que todo en él parecía más forzado.

Hiroshi también era lo bastante listo como para saber que K tenía algo (o mucho), que ver en aquello; podía notar como el manager sonreía cada vez que el cantante de Bad Luck adoptaba una expresión seria y se concentraba en la tarea.

¿Qué demonios se traería K entre manos? Ese hombre le daba miedo (en muchos sentidos, además).

Shuichi, por su parte, no lo estaba pasando demasiado bien. Estaba muy volcado en su trabajo porque era la única manera de mantener al escritor fuera de sus pensamientos. En cuanto llegaba a casa, Shu se deprimía, se preguntaba si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto, si soportaría este comportamiento hipócrita durante mucho tiempo.

Pero a pesar de todo, no lo estaba llevando tan mal como podía esperarse. A parte de los bajones típicos tras acabar una relación, Shuichi sentía que su nueva actitud, por falsa que fuese, despertaba más respeto, y no podía evitar preguntarse si inspiraría en Yuki ese mismo sentimiento cuando volviesen a verse (un momento que no tenía planeado alargar mucho más tiempo). El chico se sentía independiente, autosuficiente, capaz, por primera vez en su vida. Se interesaba en tareas tan aburridas como las de Sakano por el simple hecho de que quería ser capaz de sacar a su grupo, su propia carrera, adelante por sus propios medios, al igual que estaba haciendo con su vida.

Por primera vez no había recurrido a Hiro o a Yuki o a K para superar los altibajos, y en cierto modo, eso le hacía pensar que todo era posible. Aunque echase de menos las caricias ocasionales de Yuki, o llorar en el hombro de Hiro o recurrir a K cada vez que se caía y se hacía pupita, tenía que reconocer que todo aquello le gustaba.

Amaba aquella sensación de libertad.

Además, era extremadamente divertido ver las caras de los demás cuando se parte "adulta" salía a flote. Daban ganas de sacarles fotos y colgarlas en algún portal web, tal era su cara de retrasados mentales profundos.

Y no les quedaba nada para acabar de sorprenderse. Shuichi Shindo aún tenía muchos ases guardados en la manga. Al fin y al cabo, Shu-chan había tenido muy buenos profesores en materia cinismo a lo largo de toda su vida. El espectáculo tan sólo acababa de empezar.

* * *

La mañana del undécimo día, Shuichi se despertó pensando que no aguantaría ni un minuto más. Y no era nada psicológico, ni sentimental ni nada por el estilo.

Echaba de menos montárselo con Yuki. Esa era la cruda realidad.

- Mierda, la carne es débil… - masculló, yendo hacia la ducha, rogando por que su primarios (y necesitados) instintos sexuales no diesen al traste con su plan.

Y esa misma mañana, sorpresas del destino, ocurrieron dos cosas que hicieron recuperar a Shu-chan la determinación de seguir con aquello y hasta el final, ocurriese lo que ocurriese.

Sobre las once, en los estudios que ocupaban Bad Luck se presentaron Sakano y Tohma, muy sonrientes, junto con un hombre muy trajeado que se presentó como Kai Suzuki, encargado de actividades deportivas y festejos del distrito sur de Tokio.

- Como estoy seguro que sabrán, se va a inaugurar la nueva ciudad deportiva y con motivo de ello, se llevaran a cabo una serie de acontecimientos deportivos y actividades culturales para los ciudadanos.

Pues no, no sabían nada. Sólo Suguru parecía tener una lejana idea de lo que le estaban hablando, pero tanto Shuichi como Hiro parecían vivir al margen de la realidad.

A Sakano le faltó un pelo para meterse debajo de la mesa. ¿Cómo podían ser tan paletos? "_Jóvenes y músicos_", pensó, "_La combinación perfecta para la ignorancia_".

- Ahá… - dijo Hiroshi, por decir algo.

- También se inaugurará el nuevo estadio de fútbol Ryuhoshi. Sería un placer que ustedes diesen un concierto de apertura allí.

Si el bondadoso señor Suzuki hubiese sabido de la alegría que provocaría ese breve discurso, probablemente habría invertido mucho más tiempo en prepararlo. El caso es que el hombre no pudo menos que sonreír al ver como aquellos muchachos daban saltos de alegría, se abrazaban y le daban las gracias efusivamente.

- ¿Cuándo será el concierto? – preguntó Shuichi, el primero en recuperarse.

- Dentro de tres semanas – informó Sakano, muy conforme con el contrato conseguido.

- Seguchi-san… ¿Podria pedirle un favor? – dijo Shuichi, girándose hacia el presidente de NG.

Tohma no era tonto, ni mucho menos, y aunque su sonrisa no flaqueó en ningún momento (si Tohma Seguchi dejase de sonreír, llegaría el fin del mundo), algo extraño y desconocido en los ojos de Shindo le agitó interiormente.

- Por supuesto – respondió, sonriendo aún más pronunciadamente.

- ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de conseguir… artistas invitados? Grupos o solistas que canten con nosotros.

Tohma se quedó boquiabierto durante una milésima de segundo, un gesto que no fue perceptible para nadie. ¿Desde cuando Shindo era un estratega de la promoción musical?

- ¡Eso sería estupendo! – exclamó el señor Suzuki, pensando en la cantidad de fondos que recaudaría.

- Todo es poco para agradecer tal honor – dijo, con una reverencia y todos se quedaron un poco asombrados de tanto formalismo, sobre todo viniendo de alguien tan poco formal como Shuichi.

Todos, excepto Suzuki-san, que además de ir pensando en todo lo que ganarían con la venta de entradas, se marchó de allí convencido de que Shindo-san era un muchacho la mar de educado.

- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, Shindo-kun. Bueno, si me acompaña, Suzuki-san, podremos ultimar los detalles del concierto…

Tohma se llevó de allí al hombre, aún mosqueado con Shindo. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, todos se giraron hacia Shuichi en busca de explicaciones.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Tohma te restregará su ayuda por las narices el resto de tu vida! – protestó Fujisaki, que odiaba aceptar las limosnas de su primo, aunque parecía condenado a ellas.

- Si quiere ganar dinero con nosotros, tendrá que esforzarse un poco – contestó Shuichi, con una seriedad desconocida – Suguru… ¿Cuánto tardarías en hacer los arreglos a una nueva canción?

- ¿Una canción nueva, con todas las grabaciones, los ensayos y la preparación del concierto? – repitió, bastante agobiado – Dos semanas.

- ¿Y con mi ayuda?

- Tres semanas.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Fujisaki! ¡Hablo en serio! ¿¡Cuánto?!

- P-pues… Una semana. Puede que diez días.

- Perfecto. Hay tiempo. Estrenaremos la canción en ese concierto. Con tanto público, será la oportunidad perfecta para crear expectación sobre el nuevo disco.

- ¿Qué tema…? - se atrevió a preguntar Hiro, pensando en alguno de los que tenían a medias.

- Ya lo veréis.

- ¿Piensas componerlo ahora? ¡No habrá tiempo! – protestó Sakano, al borde de una crisis de ansiedad ante la mera idea.

- Diez días para arreglos. Una semana de ensayos. Hay tiempo de sobra – explicó con una sonrisa.

- Shindo, si de veras crees que podrás escribir un tema al completo en tan poco… - empezó Fujisaki, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Ah, es eso! – exclamó sonriendo – Te recuerdo que antes de que tú llegases, yo me ocupaba de componer la música además de la letra. Tengo plena confianza en mis capacidades. ¿Estás tú seguro de tu talento?

Suguru se quedó helado. Hiro y Sakano miraron a Shuichi alucinados. K, que se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano, sonrió con malicia.

Shuichi los miró a todos y rió con tanta frialdad que a todos les chirrió aquella voz.

- ¿No decíais que no me tomaba en serio el trabajo? ¿Qué era peor que un chiquillo? Pues aquí lo tienes, Fujisaki. Me tomo muy en serio este concierto. Por tu bien, no me falles.

Aquel no era Shuichi Shindo, pensaban todos. Shuichi no hablaría ni se comportaría así nunca. Definitivamente, empezaba a no gustarles nada aquel cambio.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y abrió con suavidad. Era una de las empleadas de NG.

- ¿Señor Shindo?

- ¿Sí? – contestó Shuichi sin mirarla.

- Aquí hay una chica que dice que le conoce. Dice que no le pudo encontrar en su dirección habitual.

- ¿Nombre? – inquirió el chico, con una sequedad más propia de Yuki que de él mismo.

- Kimura. Miyori Kimura.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó Shuichi y volvió a parecer el mismo de nuevo - ¡Dile que pase, por favor!

A los pocos segundos, hizo acto de presencia una muchachita de no más de veinte años, vestida con unos vaqueros viejos y una blusa blanca, una larguísima y alborotada melena azabache del mismo color que sus ojos y una bonita sonrisa que se agrandó al ver a Shuichi.

- ¿Shu-chan?

- ¡Miyori! – exclamó el chico, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola con fuerza - ¡Cuánto tiempo, Miyori!

- ¡Me alegro mucho de verte!

- ¡Princesita! ¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver! – chilló, levantando en volandas a la menuda mujer, haciéndola girar.

El estupor por parte de sus compañeros era generalizado. Definitivamente, no se enteraban de nada. Necesitaban explicaciones. Urgentemente.

* * *

Yuki permanecía apoyado en la barra del bar, pero su whiskey permanecía intacto en la lisa superficie. Y menos mal; incluso a él le parecía excesivo tomar un whiskey a las once de la mañana. Su acompañante por el contrario, no parecía pensar lo mismo. Se tomó el suyo de un trago.

- Espero que la información le sea útil.

- Tranquilo. Lo será.

El tipo, vestido con un abrigo oscuro salió por la puerta, mientras el escritor observaba las dos hojas de papel que este le había entregado.

Conocía la zona. Se trataba de unos apartamentos bastante lujosos, pero discretos, situados cerca de la zona comercial más prospera de Tokio, al oeste de la ciudad.

- Si no te lo vas a beber, puedo invitarte a otra cosa que te apetezca más – murmuró una voz femenina a su lado.

Un mujer que debía de superar los treinta años le miraba con una sonrisa que no le gusto un pelo a Yuki. Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que la gente no tenía sentido del ridículo? Además, ¿no era un poco temprano para ponerse a ligar?

- Puedes quedártelo si te apetece. Adiós – se despidió secamente, dejándola con un palmo de narices.

Antes de salir por la puerta del bar, se detuvo para echar una última ojeada a la mujer, que tomaba el whiskey que él había dejado bastante malhumorada. Sin embargo, era bastante guapa, y tenía un cuerpo precioso.

Hacía no mucho, probablemente Yuki no habría dejado escapar aquella casual, agradecida y voluptuosa oportunidad. Pero las cosas cambiaban.

¡Maldito Shuichi!

- Ya te tengo – murmuró, agitando los papeles en su mano derecha antes de salir del bar con grandes zancadas.

**CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**

_**Cajoncillo de sastre:** Si señor, Shuichi, duro y a la cabeza! Acaba con todos! Jajajaja, que violenta estoy. Bueno, pues aquí podéis empezar a ver al nuevo (y mejorado) Shuichi Shindo, que planta cara a Fujisaki y a quien se le ponga por delante. Por otra parte tenemos Yuki, que parece que esta un poco obsesivo con Shu-chan (como le duele que le rechazase) y por otro lado esta Miyori Kimura, una chica que adoro y que, conociéndome, seguramente liará aún más las cosas._

_Bueno, no os quejareis, este capitulo es casi el triple de los que escribo normalmente. Como en muchos de los reviews me echasteis la bronca por hacer capítulos demasiado cortos, he decidido ser una buena persona (por primera vez en mi vida xD). Así os compensó el que la semana que viene empiece las clases y a partir de ahora tal vez tarde un poquito más en actualizar (espero que no me abandonéis; yo no lo haría xDD). De todas formas, lo haré regularmente (amo esta historia)._

_Un millón y medio de gracias por todos los reviews, la verdad es que me alegra un montón que os este gustando tanto la historia como para que tanta gente me de su opinión. Pues lo dicho, muchísimas gracias a: **AISHITERU SHUICHI** (yo también amo a Mika xD Y que e den a Yuki xDD), **killua89** (dentro de poco ira a buscarle… aunque las consecuencias pueden ser terribles, muajajajaja –modo homicida ON—xD), **Ania-san** (a mi tampoco me importan esas sesiones que dices xDD y cumplo tu deseo, duplicamos longitud :-) ), **Vaslav** (como que no? Mika esta a un pelo de ir a sacarte los ojos por atreverte a relacionarse con su amado Tohma xDD. Menos mal que la convencí de que siempre le quedará Shuichi… digo París xD), **Dark-san86** (si si, muy mono tu Yuki, pero que sufra. Además, es mío xD), **Rikku-tomoe** (a ti no te gusta Mika? Yo la adoro, es Yuki versión femenina – y más agradable xD- Y Ryu… ya lo veras, muajajajajaja), **Yayoi Ito Matsunaga** (sip, realmente el Shuichi cambiado esta delicioso… quien dijo eso! xD), **Yuuukiii-chan** (una cucharada no, un plato entero, y lo que le queda xD), **Elsa Agabo** (si, si, escríbelo prontito que quiero leerlo! Sip, Yuki estaba pidiendo a gritos una paliza moral como la que yo le estoy dando, jejeje), **minatostuki** (si el nuevo Shuichi supiese como está Eiri, probablemente se reiría de el, jaja. Arriba mi Shu-chan guerrero! xD), **santtu** (todos queremos un hijo suyo! Porque a parte del proceso… lo monisimo que seria el niño? Que kawaii xD), **Hanami Uzumaki Hyuga** (no me llego el link de tu web, si no te importa mándamelo al mail y con gusto me uniré. Al poder los ukes combativos! xD), **Sei-chan** (muchas gracias! Me lo paso en grande escribiendo, jeje), **Son Melee** (tranquila Liz, a mi también me encanta eso que dice Ardently xD y el lemmon… ahora mismo el pobre Yuki no tiene muchas posibilidades más allá del palo de la escoba - dios, que bruta soy, me parezco a Ardently xD- Tiempo al tiempo ;-) ), **SenKo-Kun** (Seee! Yo tambien soy feliz con tanto review! Muchas gracia por los halagos y… SI, QUIERO! xDD), **cimari** (si, Shu-chan necesitaba dejar de llorar, al menos por una temporada. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión, os valoro mucho a todos los que lo haceis!), **Janendra** (si, Shuichi es fabuloso xD Y bueno… creo que eso lo hemos gritado todas(os) xD), **keyg **(eso, eso, que sufra! Necesitaba darle un giro radical a esta pareja xD), **Sumomo Shibahime** (una sacudida… o dos o tres. Las que hagan falta le voy a dar xD) y **LimChan** (no pense que nadie fuese a reparar en Miyori en el capitulo anterior, que vista tienes! En fin, el proximo chap sabremos más de ella. Si, si, lemmon… veré que hago para calmar un poco el mono general. Tiembla! xD). _

_Bueno, espero que no me regañen por contestar, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer porque… GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS por leer. Jamás pensé que esta historia fuese a gustar demasiado y los que leéis (sobre todo los que me dejáis review) me animais a seguir mas y mas. Se que lo digo siempre, pero es la verdad. Os lo agradezco un montón._

_En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Muchos muchos muchos besitos, gracias por leer, y atentos a la pantalla de vuestro ordenador, jajaja. Byeeeeeeeeee!_

_**Ela :)**_


	6. La chica

_**Disclaimer: **__Me he tomado mi tiempo para conseguir la propiedad sobre todo los personajes de Gravitation, pero no, es posible. Maki Murakami sigue siendo la propietaria de todo y yo solo sigo haciendo esto como entretenimiento. Maki tenia agarrado a Yuki como un perrillo su juguete favorito; que mala, sus papás no le enseñaron los beneficios de compartir, jeje._

* * *

**¡REVOLUCIÓN!**

**CAPITULO 6: LA CHICA.**

- Miyori fue mi vecina hasta los 8 años – explicaba Shuichi a sus compañeros – Prácticamente nacimos juntos. Fuimos juntos a la guardería, al colegio… ¡Era mi mejor amiga del mundo para siempre! ¿Te acuerdas?

La chica estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de Shuichi y parecía que le hubiesen sujetado las comisuras de los labios con ganchos, porque no dejaba de sonreír a todo el mundo, paseando sus enormes ojos negros de uno en uno, los cuales aún los miraban a los dos un poco alucinados por su repentina y algo cómica efusividad.

¿Princesita? Sinceramente, sabían que Shuichi estaba muy loco y a veces se ponía un poco tontorrón, pero aquello era tan cursi que les subía el azúcar.

- Pero el padre de Miyori consiguió trabajo en Osaka – continuó relatando el cantante – y tuvieron que mudarse. Fue una pena.

- Sí, la verdad – confirmó ella, tomando la palabra por primera vez desde que había llegado – Nuestras madres ya tenían casi casi planeado cuando y como nos casaríamos.

Shuichi rió y los demás le siguieron con una risilla floja y miradas cómplices entre ellos un tanto maliciosas. Esperaban que la chica no albergase aún esperanzas de boda, o se iba a llevar una divertida sorpresita con los gustos de su futuro marido.

- Mi madre se quedó triste. Con Hiro ya no era lo mismo.

- Me estás ofendiendo, colega.

- Bueno, Hiro, si estás dispuesta a llevar vestido de novia, seguro que mi madre no tiene inconveniente en…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado quedarte, Miyori? – preguntó Suguru observando como Hiro le soltaba un coscorrón a su amigo y se tiraba en el sofá junto a él.

- Mis padres van a mudarse a Tokio de nuevo. Yo ahora mismo estoy estudiando en Kioto, pero de todas formas he querido aprovechar las vacaciones para venir y adelantarles algo por aquí. Supongo que me quedaré unas semanas, si soy capaz de acondicionar la casa para quedarme allí – murmuró quedamente Miyori según iba dándose cuenta de donde diablos se alojaría si no.

- Eh, y ¿por qué no me avisaste, princesa?

- Bueno, quería darte una sorpresa. Tenía tu última dirección, pero creo que alguien no me aviso de que había cambiado. Un guaperas me indicó muy amablemente que allí no vivía ningún Shuichi Shindo antes de darme con la puerta en las narices.

La mirada de Shuichi se ensombreció y el ambiente, que había estado relajado e incluso divertido desde que llegase Miyori, volvió a tensarse.

- Ese… imbécil.

- Una vecina nos escuchó y salió a ver que pasaba. Me dijo que hacía bastantes días que no te veía entrar allí, que preguntase en tu empresa, y me dio esta dirección.

- Tenéis a las vecinas pegaditas a la mirilla, Shu-chan. Bueno, al menos están bien informadas, eso desde luego – bromeó Hiro para intentar relajar el ambiente.

- La verdad, Miyori, es que hace ya un tiempo que no vivo allí, pero puedes quedarte en mi nuevo apartamento si quieres. Prácticamente acabo de mudarme, pero…

- ¡Oh, eso sería estupendao! – exclamó la chica, agradecida, abrazando de nuevo a su amigo – La casa de mis padres ni siquiera tiene muebles y, sinceramente, me da un poco de miedo estar ahí yo sola…

- Estaré unos cuantos días liado con el trabajo, pero por la noche podemos…

- ¡Recordar los viejos tiempos! ¡Sí! – completó ella, emocionada, pletorita… Vaya, que estaba muy contenta, saltaba a la vista, y Shuichi se contagió de su alegría y la siguió en su fiesta bajo la mirada de circunstancia de los otros.

- Chicos, voy a acompañar a Miyori a casa para que pueda dejar sus cosas allí – informó Shuichi al tiempo que se levantaba – Podéis organizar un plan de trabajo para… todo lo que hemos estado hablando antes. No tardaré.

Y pasando el brazo por los hombros de su amiga, los dos salieron, dejando a los cuatro hombres mirándose entre sí.

Hiro se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- ¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta de que ha insultado a Yuki?

- ¿Eso te parece extraño y la que ha liado con lo del concierto, no? – cuestionó Suguru – Preparar todo el concierto con otros artistas y, además, una canción misteriosa e inexistente en 3 semanas. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

- Bueno, bueno, bueno – intentó Sakano poner paz, moviéndose febrilmente – Sin duda la ruptura le ha sentado bien.

- Mejor que bien. Sakano, conozco a Shuichi desde los diez años y te digo que él no es así. No le he visto jamás una mirada tan fría como la que nos lanzó antes.

- Últimamente da miedo.

- Esa Miyori parece que le ha cambiado la cara, pero a saber lo que le dura…

K se había mantenido todo ese tiempo observando durante un buen rato. A Shuichi, a su amiga, a Hiro y Fujisaki. Había reflexionado sobre la situación. Y ahora había tomado una decisión.

- Señores – interrumpió el manager, adelantándose algunos pasos – Lo que Shindo decida respecto a Mr. Yuki no nos concierne.

- No es eso lo que decías hace unos meses – le recriminó Hiro.

- Pero lo digo ahora. Lo que haga o como se comporte es cosa suya. Sin embargo, su plan para el concierto puede beneficiar mucho a Bad Luck, así que vamos a hacerle caso.

- K, tu sabes lo que está ocurriendo con Shuichi, ¿verdad? – preguntó el guitarrista, dando voz a sus sospechas.

- Maybe.

- Pero…

- Pero el ya es mayorcito, y últimamente ha demostrado que muy competente, para tomar sus propias decisiones.

- Nunca…

- Stop it, Hiro. Es mi última palabra. Y ahora, hagamos el dichoso plan de trabajo.

Hiro, Suguru y Sakano se miraron. No es que estuviesen muy conformes con lo dicho y decidido hasta entonces, pero K acababa de zanjar la cuestión y, ante eso, ya no había más que hablar.

A no ser que a uno no le importarse enfrentarse al cañón de su pistola y no temiese por su vida.

* * *

Shuichi y Miyori no tardaron más de un par de horas en recoger sus cosas de la casa de los padres de ella y dejarlas en el apartamento de él.

Miyori tenía que hacer algunas gestiones y visitar a algunos familiares, así que Shuichi pidió un taxi que la acercase y, ya de paso, pudiese dejarle a él de nuevo en NG.

Salieron del portal haciendo planes para esa noche cuando Shuichi lo notó.

Él estaba allí. Podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Yuki.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_**Cajoncillo de sastre:** Bueno, pues estoy aqui de nuevo, despues de... ya ni me salen las cuentas. No se si alguna de vosotras leisteis en mi bio que había tenido algunos problemillas en la real life y estaba sin inspiración. Ahora, por fin, me han vuelto las ganas de escribir y me alegra decir que por fin la historia esta planeada y cinco capitulos más ya estan escritos al completo a falta de retocarlos y colgarlos. Comprendo que fue una falta de respeto, decencia y constancia dejar asi como asi la historia, pero al menos ahora tengo el convencimiento de poder acabarla antes de que acabe el año, aproximadamente. Os pido perdon a todas y os agradezco de verdad los reviews que me fueron llegando a los largo de todos estos meses pidiendome que siguiese (lo que lamento es que no me azotaseis con un latigo de nueve puntas), porque esa ha sido la razón de que esta historia haya sido la primera (de tooooodas las pendientes que tengo) en seguir adelante. Asi que si alguien sigue todavia por ahi y leyendo, esta vez prometo ser fiel y actualizar con más constancia.  
La historia tal vez sufra algunos cambios de estilo respecto de los primeros capitulos (la cosa se va poniendo mas 'grave', osea que habrá mas estres, lios sentimentales y patadas en el orgullo por parte de Shu-chan, y posiblemente un pelin menos de humor). Espero que aun asi la historia os siga gustando. Entre tanto, ya sabeis que los reviews son los que más animan a sacar tiempo de donde sea para seguir escribiendo, asi que siempre se agradecerán.  
Muchos besos y gracias por seguir ahi._

_**Ela :)**_


	7. El encuentro

_**Disclaimer: **Maki Murakami es la absoluta propietaria de Gravitation, todo su mundo y sus personajes. Yo sigo a la espera de que el mundo cambie de repente, los peces naden en el aire, bajemos hacia arriba y Gravi pueda ser mía y no de ella. Hasta entonces... A esperar._

* * *

**¡REVOLUCIÓN!**

**CAPITULO 7: EL ENCUENTRO.**

Mirando a su alrededor, lo localizó en pocos segundos.

Yuki Eiri llevaba sus gafas de sol puestas a pesar del día nublado y fumaba un cigarrillo apoyado en su coche, aparcado unos metros más arriba, con aquel aire disciplente tan típico de él.

- Miyori, tengo que volver un momento a casa. ¿Por qué no coges tú el taxi?

- Vale. Esta noche nos vemos- respondió su amiga, besándolo en la mejilla a modo de despedida antes de subir al coche.

Shuichi la agitó suavemente la mano y, en cuanto el taxi dio la vuelta a la esquina, él comenzó a caminar en dirección a Yuki lentamente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

- Has tardado bastante en encontrarme – comentó cuando llegó a su altura, situándose a su lado y apoyándose él también en el coche.

- Dejaste instrucciones muy precisas para que no lo hiciese.

- ¿Es una visita de cortesía o querías algo?

Yuki le lanzó una breve mirada. Shuichi no parecía en absoluto enfadado, herido o deprimido. Nada en el chico indicaba, en un primer vistazo, que le guardase algún tipo de rencor; cualquier espectador vería a un par de conocidos charlando. Sin embargo, aunque Yuki diese rara vez importancia a las personas que le rodeaban, era lo bastante perceptivo para notar la frialdad o la ira encubierta en una apariencia amable, porque él era uno de sus principales exponentes.

Además, tampoco era necesario ser psicólogo para ver que Shu-chan se había convertido en alguien muy distinto. Sus prendas coloridas eran ahora sobrias, sus gestos histriónicos se habían sosegado, su mirada brillante ahora estaba velada y transmitía el poco interés que sentía su propietario hacia todo. Incluso su aspecto desmejorado (tal vez por el trabajo o por una mala noche) reforzaba aquel nuevo carácter, pareciendo más que nunca un hombre adulto, responsable y maduro.

Y que le colgasen si ese era Shuichi y no una imitación barata.

- ¿Te llevo a algún sitio?

Shuichi asintió y, dirigiéndose al asiento del copiloto, montó en el coche, seguido por Yuki. Transcurrieron cinco minutos de completo silencio antes de que el escritor, frustrado e incomodo con el tranquilo silencio de su acompañante, decidió decir algo, a ver si eso ayudaba a mejorar las cosas.

- Parece que te las apañas muy bien sin mí – Shuichi le dirigió una sonrisa tan fría que le provocó escalofríos – Te has dado mucha prisa en buscarte una zorrita que me sustituya.

Vale. Al menos había dicho algo. No es que mejorase nada, pero le había sentado de muerte insultar a alguien. Podía notar como el valor regresaba poco a poco. "_Ánimo Yuki, tu puedes_".

- ¿Celoso?

- Creí que eras gay.

- Sí, eso creía. Un error comprensible, si tenemos en cuenta que a ti te tenía por un hombre en vez de por la alimaña que eres.

- ¿Enfadado?

- Podrías haber sido más amable con ella – comentó suavemente Shuichi, tragándose la rabia para no darle la razón – Si no llega a ser por la vecina, no me habría encontrado.

- Eres un cantante famoso, te habría encontrado tarde o temprano – remedó Yuki al acordarse de la chica que llamó a su puerta hacía un par de días; notando como se le revolvía el estomago al recordar sus rasgos de muñeca y luego rememorar la imagen de hace unos minutos, cuando había besado a su Shuichi - No le habría pasado por dormir unos días en la calle.

- Es cierto. Se me olvidaba lo cretino que puedes ser a veces.

- ¿Sólo a veces? Debo estar perdiendo facultades.

Shuichi no contestó ni hizo otro gesto que no fuese seguir mirando al frente y Yuki, notando como la valentía volvía a diluirse en una vaga desesperación, hizo un último y estúpido intento.

- Vuelve conmigo – le soltó a bocajarro.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Porque te lo estoy pidiendo.

El coche frenó a la entrada del edificio de NG, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de bajarse.

Shuichi volvió la mirada hacia Yuki y le observó. Ahora que se había quitado las gafas, podía comprobar que tenía ojeras y sus ojos rojos indicaban que había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta. Pero su gesto seguía siendo insolente y su tono no destilaba más cariño que el que se utilizaría para hablarle a una mascota no particularmente querida.

El antiguo Shuichi se habría lanzado a sus brazos al instante de haber oído esa voz suave y ronca ordenándole algo; se habría arrastrado por él, haciendo todo lo que le pidiese.

Pero el nuevo Shuichi le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Alguna otra razón en particular?

- ¿Debería haberla?

Shuichi le miró más intensamente y se acercó a él. Cuando sus labios se posaron en los de Yuki, pudo notar como el escritor se relajaba bajo la suave presión de su boca, dando aquella batalla por ganada.

El cantante rozó su mejilla con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda le tomaba por la nuca, enredando sus dedos entre mechones de su pelo a la vez que lo acerba bruscamente a él, introduciendo con rapidez su lengua en la boca de Yuki, encontrándose con la suya, acariciándola, haciéndola suya. Mordió sus labios y saboreó su boca con pasión haciendo chocar sus dientes hasta que noto que Yuki estaba rendido, engañado por aquel beso, tan distinto a los que compartían siempre, pero tan embriagador.

Entonces, agarrando su pelo con fuerza, lo apartó de su cara, dejando a Yuki boquiabierto y sin comprender nada.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer ahora mismo que volver contigo – susurró Shuichi con suavidad, acariciándole con la mirada, sin soltarle – Y mejor gente con la que estar. Lo siento mucho, Eiri.

Y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, o a reaccionar, o a decir algo medianamente coherente, Shuichi salió del coche dando un portazo y subiendo tranquilamente por la escalinata que daba entrada al edificio.

- ¡Joder! – masculló Yuki cuando lo vio desaparecer dentro del edificio, maldiciendo para sus adentros y comido por los celos.

¿Qué coño era lo que había fallado?

Shuichi le había utilizado miserablemente, pero lo más triste es que ahora el orgullo era el dolor menos intenso. Llevándose la mano a la entrepierna, notando la dureza recién despertada por Shuichi, se tocó los labios con la punta de la lengua.

¡Con un beso! Solo un beso y estaba así. Shuichi jamás le había besado de esa forma, tan sugerente, tan poderoso… Y ahora, en vez de sentirse ninguneado, herido y de estar planificando cuidadosamente una venganza ante tamaña afrenta, lo único que notaba (y le daban ganas de noquearse mentalmente por ello) era que le temblaban las piernas como una adolescente ante su primer beso y que quería más. Mucho más.

Se acarició fuertemente por encima de la tela de sus pantalones con mal llevado deseo insatisfecho, intentando calmar toda aquella inquietud, hasta que una mujer se le quedó mirando desde la acera con los ojos entrecerrados y la sospecha en el rostro.

Girando de nuevo el contacto, salió de allí. Estaba visto que tenía que cambiar radicalmente de estrategia e idear un nuevo y más elaborado plan si lo que quería era volver son Shuichi, pues estaba claro que no iba a ser tan fácil como había pensado.

Y que le diesen a su orgullo, ya se vengaría de Shuichi cuando lo tuviese de nuevo junto a él. O mejor aún, en una cama y debajo de él. Ya se vengaría, ya.

Pero lo primero era lo primero, y en esos momentos lo que tenía era una urgente, prolongada e insatisfactoria cita con una ducha.

Bien fría.

* * *

_**Cajoncillo de sastre: **Bueno, no mucho más que decir, aqui el capitulo siete, que espero que os haya gustado, totalmente centrado en Yuki y Shu-chan y en su nueva relación. No se que pensarán, pero a mi me encanta que Shuichi le esté torturando, que sufra, que sufra... Aunque bueno, ya veremos que la venganza de Yuki será placentera, ne? Y no mucho más que decir, proximo capitulo, seguimos con la preparación del concierto, que no hay que olvidarlo, porque cosas muy gordas ocurriran alli.  
Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar review, y un beso para todas. Saludos!_

**_Ela :)_**


	8. El plazo

_**Disclaimer:** Juro solemnemente que Gravitation y sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, y no mios, y que no cobro ni una miserable monedilla por esto. Y ya de paso, os prometo que es dificil hacer disclaimers monos y/o graciosos y/o no aburridos un Sabado a las 2 de la mañana. ¡Shu-chan, te necesito! -lo rapta-._

* * *

**¡REVOLUCIÓN!**

**CAPITULO 8: EL PLAZO.**

Cuando Shuichi entró en el ascensor en dirección a su sala de ensayos, pudo por fin dejar caer aquella pesada pero util máscara, suspirando profundamente.

Al ver a Yuki allí, le había dado un vuelco el corazón, y cuando le había dicho que volviese con él, le había faltado un pelo para no ceder antes aquella mirada sexy y aquella voz grave y tirarse derechito a sus brazos.

Y cuando le había besado… Aquello casi le había vuelto loco. Él nunca había besado a Yuki de esa manera: tan apasionado, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan calculador, tan posesivo, tan… dominante. Sí, esa era la palabra. Por unos preciosos instantes había tenido a Yuki Eiri a su merced, y estaba seguro de que no mucho podían decir algo así.

¡Aquello había sido un toque de genialidad merecedor del Oscar! Estaba demostrando tener un control sobre sus emociones que nadie, incluido él, hubiese predicho. Estaba resultando ser un gran actor y, si nada se torcía, dentro de poco tendría a Yuki. Y lo tendría de verdad, no como si el fuese su adorno, su mascota, algo que podía usar cuando quisiese y tirar cuando le molestase.

Aunque… ¿estaba seguro de que Yuki cambiaría tanto?

¿Acaso estaba seguro de querer volver junto a él?

'Serías más feliz sin él. Libre. Como ahora', le susurraba una vocecita en su cabeza, que cada día iba haciéndose más y más potente.

Sin querer amargarse el dulce, Shuichi ignoró sus voces interiores y su aspecto lucía particularmente satisfecho cuando entró en la sala de ensayos, aunque su ánimo se ensombreció al ver las caras grises y las muecas de horror de sus compañeros.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Shuichi, según este plan – empezó Hiro agitando unos papeles frente a su cara - ¡necesitamos tener la maqueta de la canción el Viernes para llegar a tiempo al concierto!

- ¡Dos días! – chilló Sakano, que se había quitado la corbata y estaba despatarrado en el sofá, siendo abanicado por Suguru, presa de la desesperación.

- Tenemos que preparar el resto del concierto, no hay forma de que… Deberíamos renunciar, Shindo-san – explicó el más joven, intentando que su tono de voz sonase considerado y amable a pesar de lo limitado de su estrés – Tocaremos las de siempre y, junto a los artistas invitados, el concierto será un…

- He dicho que no, Fujisaki – zanjó Shuichi.

- Lleváis muy mal la presión, I think – comentó K, placidamente despanzurrado en el sofá, leyendo una revista y sin prestar la más mínima atención a la crisis histérica de Sakano.

- Organizad todo lo que podáis del concierto en estos dos días. Adelantad trabajo para que podamos sacar tiempo para hacer los arreglos y aprendernos la canción – ordenó Shuichi actuando como el líder que nunca había sido, quitandose la chaqueta y tomando un manojo de hojas – Y no me molestéis. Para nada.

Y sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, con una tranquilidad envidiable, se dirigió hacia el piano, se sentó y comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

Los dos días siguientes fueron un infierno para todos y NG se contagió del ambiente frenético que vivía Bad Luck.

Sin duda era imposible no volverse loco viendo a Sakano ir de aquí para allá por los pasillos del edificio, cerrando contratos y acuerdos con los artistas sugeridos por Seguchi a voz en grito, sin despegarse del móvil ni para ir al baño y con ocasionales crisis de histeria que, además de dejarle agotado, provocaban la venida de los bomberos no menos de diez veces al día para impedir que saltase de una vigésimo tercera planta y acabase así miserablemente con su vida.

Era imposible no temblar con pavor cada vez que se cruzaban con K, que se encargaba de todo el tema de la organización de los ensayos para el concierto y que se veía obligado a posponer las citas que el grupo ya había concertado para aquellos días, aguantando las quejas y malas caras de aquellos que los habían contratado. No es que su extensa colección de armas de fuego no ayudase a convencerlos, pero K no era alguien que destacase precisamente por su paciencia, y cada vez que una pobre secretaria o becario se cruzaba en su camino, tenía a bien apuntarles con la más mortífera de sus armas que en esos momentos llevase encima y amenazarles con que acabaría con ellos de las formas más crueles posibles si se volvían a cruzar en su camino.

Y era imposible no echarse a llorar cuando veían a Hiro y a Fujisaki yendo a la carrera de un sitio a otro, frustrando los intentos de suicidio de Sakano y los intentos de asesinato de K y, a la vez, preparando el repertorio del concierto y adaptando todas las canciones que lo necesitasen.

Fue en aquellos días, en los que todos parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas o de una inmolación en masa (lo que llegase antes), cuando _de verdad_ empezaron a echar de menos al antiguo Shuichi, aquel que se reía y bromeaba y vagueaba y les abrazaba, y que en definitiva hacía de aquel trabajo un lugar mucho más agradable que el mundo de locos que realmente era. Aquel Shuichi que no les habría obligado a trabajar contrarreloj.

Aunque, como el mismo K dijo, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a la buena vida y un poco de trabajo tampoco les iba a matar.

* * *

Shuichi había pasado los últimos dos días de la discográfica a su casa y viceversa sin apenas tiempo para nada. Sus habilidades como músico se habían oxidado desde que Suguru entrase a Bad Luck y se hiciese cargo de la gran parte del trabajo musical de la banda, así que le costó mucho más de lo que en principio había planeado moldear la canción que tenía en la cabeza y hacer que sonase adecuadamente, aunque estaba seguro de que los arreglos de Fujisaki harían maravillas.

Se había disculpado con Miyori aproximadamente un millón y medio de veces y le había jurado por todo lo que le era sagrado que aquel fin de semana saldrían y se divertirían como pago por las noches que se estaba quedando trabajando. Ella había sido muy comprensiva y había coincidido en que las obligaciones eran lo primero, aunque lo había amenazado con matarle a golpe de peluche si el día que saliesen no la llevaba a algún sitio muy especial.

Aquel Jueves por la noche, era más de medianoche cuando se sentó frente a su recién estrenado escritorio y encaró a la que siempre había sido una de sus mayores fobias: el papel en blanco.

Shuichi siempre había encontrado el trabajo de componer música sacrificado, pero extrañamente gratificante; una melodía podía atraer a cualquiera y hacer sentir cosas muy distintas a cada persona. Pero sentían.

La letra de una canción era muy distintas; tenía que conseguir una historia que la gente hiciese suya, que sintiesen lo que tu les transmitían cantando, que adoptasen lo que les narrabas como una parte de su propia vida, como si la canción pareciese hecha especialmente para ellos.

Y él siempre había odiado el no hacer sentir nada a los que escuchasen la canción, que viesen algo vacío. Daba igual que volcases tu alma, lo más intimo de ti en una letra; siempre llegaría alguien que te diría que no expresas nada, que es una letra estúpida, infantil o sin talento.

Automáticamente, Shuichi pensó en Yuki, en lo que el siempre había opinado de sus letras. Pensó en aquellos besos, que cada vez recordaba más vacíos de amor, y en todo lo bueno que había vivido a su lado, creyendo ser alguien para él.

Había sido una bonita mentira, pero aunque todo se arreglase, no sabía si a partir de entonces podría seguir creyéndosela.

El joven miró fijamente el papel una vez más antes de suspirar, pulsar el botón de 'play' y dejarse inundar por la música que había compuesto.

Suspiró. Y después, comenzó a escribir.

* * *

- ¿Sabe que podrían denunciarle por acoso? Especialmente tratándose de una persona conocida.

- No sabía que también fueses abogado – rezongó Yuki, tragando su whiskey, que le supo más amargo que nunca.

- Es un aviso. Yo no quiero responsabilidades.

- Tú enterate de quien es esa mujer que vive con él. Que hacen, a donde van… Todo. Cuando lo sepas, vienes y me cuentas todo lo que hayas averiguado. Fin.

- Es sencillo – admitió el hombre, bebiendo de su copa.

- Y muy caro – precisó Yuki, mirándolo de soslayo – Así que más te vale hacerlo bien.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué te interesa tanto esa mujer?

- ¿Importa para tu trabajo?

- Pudiera ser.

- Quiero saber… Qué le ha dado ella que yo no pude. Porqué lo ha cambiado.

- Y quiere que vuelva con usted.

Yuki tomó su chaqueta y dejó sobre la barra un billete que pagaba ampliamente la bebida de los dos. Antes de salir, le lanzó al hombre una larga mirada, como evaluándolo.

Después, susurro:

- Esa es, ahora mismo, mi única prioridad.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_**Cajoncillo de sastre:** Otro capitulo más de la historia, este es larguito, eh? Reconozco que es un poco de transición, pero es que más a o menos este es el punto de la historia a partir del cuál va a empezar a pasar de todo, y he querido explayarme un poco con los sentimientos de Shuichi en estos momentos, porque me parece importante para como se desarrollará después el resto de la historia. Y poco más que decir, salvo que ya veis que a Yuki no le importa meterse en problemas con tal de recuperar a su Shu (y, si ya de paso, puede encontrar una manera de borrar a Miyori del mapa, seguro que tampoco le importa).  
Y nada más, muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejándome reviews. Hasta ahora no los he contestado porque estoy de examenes, así que saco el tiempo justo para postear la historia, pero prometo aprender a usar el sistema de respuesta automático ese (yo no lo he usado nunca, soy de la vieja escuela, de cuando se respondían los reviews en el capitulo, jeje), porque os lo mereceis por el esfuerzo que haceis en dejarme happy happy cada vez que os leo. Y como me habeis comentado ya varias personas, que sepais que este fic ha estado parado durante un par de años, pero que ahora esta escrita casi toda la historia, asi que las actualizaciones van a ser más o menos regulares (una semana o diez días, dia arriba, dia abajo), asi que no temais y engancharos, jeje.  
Muchos besos y abrazos para todas (y si algún chico le la historia, pues para él también, caray jeje)._

**_Ela :)_**


	9. La confesion

_**Disclaimer: **Desgraciadamente, nada de todo esto (excepto la historia y Miyori) son mios, tooodo Gravitation pertenece a Maki Murakami. Si Gravitation fuese mio, habría mucho más sexo entre Yuki y Shuichi y Ryu-chan enseñaría mucho más el cuerpazo. Supongo que todas estas fantasias no son ni medio normales, asíq ue por eso escribo esta historia: un fanfic es más barato que un psicoanalista._

* * *

**¡REVOLUCIÓN!**

**CAPITULO 9: LA CONFESIÓN.**

Cuando Hiro y Suguru entraron en la sala asignada a Bad Luck, se llevaron un susto de muerte que incluso les hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

Sentado tras el escritorio estaba Shuichi, con el aspecto de haberle pasado por encima un par de trenes de mercancías.

Aquel día había prescindido de todo lo que no fuese absolutamente necesario: no llevaba chaqueta ni corbata, su pelo estaba alborotado y le caía sobre los ojos, enrojecidos y enmarcados por unas pronunciadas ojeras, su camisa granate estaba solo medio abotonada, dejando entrever parte de su pecho y su estómago y, para rematarlo, su pantalón parecía no haber sido planchado desde el mismo día en que se compró.

Shuichi era como una sombra de sí mismo y parecía que la peor parte de aquellos días de locos se la había llevado él, con diferencia.

- ¡Joder, Shuichi, pareces un fantasma! – exclamó Hiro en cuanto recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

- Sé que normalmente no te arreglas mucho para venir a trabajar, pero esto es demasiado – censuró Suguru, arrugando la nariz – Das asco.

- Mira, Fujisaki – cortó el cantante, que parecía que iba a caer redondo allí mismo – En tres días he dormido 6 horas. Podría haber venido desnudo y no me habría dado ni cuenta.

- Eh, eso habría causado sensación.

- Ya te avisamos de que era muy poco plazo. Te lo…

Shuichi fulminó a su compañero con una mirada asesina.

- Si alguien me dice 'Te lo advertí', le morderé la cabeza. Lo juro.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, dando paso a K, que se quedó mirando a Shuichi con una mueca de desaprobación.

- Por lo menos te podrías haber dado una ducha.

- Grrr…

- ¿Tienes al menos la canción? – preguntó el manager, decidiendo ser práctico e ignorando el gruñido que le lanzó su representado.

Shuichi asintió y señaló un taco de folios coronado por un CD.

- No he añadido la voz porque no he tenido tiempo, pero podemos grabarla ahora – comentó, pasándose la mano por la cara con gesto cansado y frotándose los ojos – No es que pueda hacer ninguna maravilla en estas condiciones, pero al menos os haréis una idea de qué es lo que tengo en mente.

- Bueno, that's brilliant! – exclamó K dándole una satisfecha palmada en la espalda a Shu-chan que lo lanzó contra el escritorio de mala manera, haciéndole rebotar – Sakano y el boss vienen hacia aquí, seguro que querrán oírla.

- Sí, no ha nada mejor que un poco de espionaje industrial para comenzar la mañana – masculló Hiro, a quien no le hacía la más mínima gracia que Tohma, el líder del su grupo rival, siempre fuese el primero en escuchar sus nuevas canciones, por muy presidente de la discográfica que fuese; actuando así, no era de extrañar que Nittle Grasper siempre fuese un par de pasos por delante de Bad Luck.

- Lo que sea, pero espero que Seguchi no me entretenga. Grabo y me voy para casa. Tengo que dormir un poco – declaró Shuichi con tono terminante – Y no me apuntes con la Mágnum, K, porque no te va a servir de nada. Esta noche llevo a Miyori al Nitta y no me gustaría dormirme sobre los entrantes.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo K, enfundando la pistola con una sonrisilla irónica – Si una dama te espera, no hay más que hablar.

- Shindo – le llamó Suguru, que desde que habían visto las partituras se había aislado del resto del mundo – Esto no es muy nuestro estilo, ¿me equivoco?

- Bueno, le faltan bastantes retoques en la intro y el solo, y seguramente que con más guitarra sonará más cañero, pero… ¡Ey! ¿Puedes saber que estilo es sólo leyendo la partitura?

- Soy un profesional, Shindo.

- ¡Moooola! – comentó Hiro.

- ¡Yo quieeeeeeeeerooooooo! – gritó Shuichi, envidiando las habilidades musicales de su compañero y saliendo momentáneamente de su trance sonámbulo, aunque cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, su expresión cambió a una de profundo hastío.

Sakano entró y le lanzó a Shuichi una mirada de profundo horror estético antes de cederle el paso a Tohma, que no venía solo.

- ¡¡SHU-I-…!! ¿Chi? – Ryuichi había saltado por encima de Seguchi para dar un abrazo a Shuichi, pero al ver su aspecto, habría frenado en seco, y sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas mientras se parapetaba detrás de su conejo de peluche, haciendo de Kumagoro su escudo contra Shuichis raros y nada saludables - ¡Uuuhhh… Kumagoro! ¡Tohma! ¡Shu-chan está malitooo! ¡Shu-chan, ponte bueno! ¡Shu-chan, no te mueras!

- Diablos, Shundo, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó Tohma, ignorando el alboroto formado por Ryuichi y luciendo una brillante sonrisa, como si el desaliñado y enfermizo aspecto de Shuichi no le generase más que una leve curiosidad y un profundo regocijo – Estás…

- … horrible. Ya. Yo también me alegro de volver a verle, Seguchi-san. Hola, Sakuma-san. No estoy enfermo.

Ryuichi paralizó de inmediato su llantina y miró a Shuichi lentamente, ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de abrazar a su conejito, observando la nueva sonrisa de Shuichi, tan distinta de la antigua.

- ¿No? ¿Y entonces por qué estás triste?

- No estoy triste, sólo cansado. No he dormido mucho últimamente.

- Aaaaaahhhh – murmuró Ryuichi, que no se tragó ni una sola de sus palabras, y corrió a esconderse tras Tohma.

- Shindo-san, me han dicho que hoy podríamos oír la canción del nuevo disco, la que pretendéis estrenar en Ryuhoshi – intervino Tohma, siempre tan bien informado.

- Aún es solo una maqueta – contestó Shuichi, que estaba demasiado agotado para fingir que Tohma le caía bien – Ahora mismo íbamos a ver donde podíamos grabar la voz, así que como imagino que querrá escucharla, vamos hacia allá.

Y con aquella orden directa, cogiendo del escritorio los papeles y el CD, salió de la habitación sin esperar a nadie.

* * *

- Eiri, esto tiene que acabar.

- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Por qué no me devuelves la llave y te largas? Estaba trabajando.

- Estabas emborrachándote a las 10 de la mañana, algo que no creo que le siente nada bien ni a tu estómago ni a esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes.

Mika iba de aquí para allá, recogiendo la pocilga en la que se estaba convirtiendo el apartamento de Yuki desde que Shuichi se marchase de allí, y arreando a su hermano con lo que tuviese más a mano en cuanto que éste se cruzase en su camino, bastante enfadada.

- Soy mayor de edad, puedo beber cuando me dé la gana.

- ¿Eres mayor de edad? ¡Tú… lo que eres… es un colegial… enamorado… sin dos… dedos… de frente! – le gritó su hermana, haciendo distintas pausas para acompañar su discurso con sendos golpes de cojín, rezando porque eso le hiciese reaccionar.

Pero, sin embargo, Yuki se dejó sacudir sin oponer ninguna resistencia, y Mika, desesperada, se snetó en el sofá. Hacía mucho que no veía a su hermano así de mal. Con un suspiró agarró a Yuki de la muñeca para que se sentase con ella en el sofá.

- Mira, Eiri, ya se que eres muy orgulloso, pero no puedes seguir así. Si no puedes o no quieres olvidar a Shuichi, tendrás que hacer algo. Ve y habla con él, haz que vuelva contigo, pídele perdón… Y pídeselo bien, no como si fuese algo de tu propiedad que se te ha extraviado.

- Él…

- ¿Sí?

- Está con otra.

- ¿Persona?

- Mujer.

- Ehm… Vale. Esa no me la esperaba.

- Yo tampoco – suspiró Yuki, y mandando a la mierda todas sus defensas, se sinceró con su hermana – Averigüé su nueva dirección y fui allí. A hablar. Cuando salió del portal, iba con una chica. La acompañó al taxi y ella le besó.

- Tal vez… - Mika reflexionó, buscando una explicación que pudiese tranquilizar a su hermano, en mitad de su propio mar de confusión – Tal vez es sólo una amiga. ¿Tus amigas no te besan?

- Generalmente, sí. Pero, generalmente, después se acuestan conmigo.

- Shuichi no es como tú.

- Puede que tengas razón. Pero Mika, hablé con él. Le pedí que volviese conmigo. Y el me besó, me dijo que tenía 'mejores cosas que hacer y mejores personas con las que estar' – relató Yuki, empleando un tonito que pretendía imitar al de Shuichi – y se largó, sin más. Sin decir ni adiós.

- Vaya. Eso no parece muy propio de él.

- Ha cambiado. Mucho.

- Al principio pesé que esto sería divertido. Que Shuichi te estaba poniendo en tu sitio de una vez por todas. Pero ahora… - Mika dudó antes de expresar en voz alta lo que tenía en mente – La verdad, esa respuesta es muy del estilo de…

- Tohma. Lo sé. ¿No es perfecto? Teníamos poco con uno…

- La verdad es que, si pensaba cambiar de personalidad, podría haberse buscando una un poco menos retorcida que la de mi marido para imitar.

- ¿Qué hago, Mika?

Mika sintió por su hermano una ternura que hacía muchos años que no sentía. Por Yuki había sentido pena, compasión y hasta rabia, pero nunca ternura, porque aquel bastardo no era precisamente de los que se dejasen cuidar y aconsejar. Verle tan perdido le producía un cruce de sentimientos entre el cariño y la decepción. Y es que la dureza de Yuki, su imperturbabilidad ante todo, había estado ahí durante tanto tiempo que todos la habían asumido como algo eterno. Como el sol que sale por la mañana; algo que nunca te imaginas que pueda desaparecer en ningún momento, dejándote confuso y sin saber que hacer.

- Habla con él. Inténtalo de nuevo.

- Antes tengo que saber que demonios le pasa. Y quien es esa tía.

- ¿No me digas que te vas a poner a espiarlos? – cuestionó Mika con sorna, y Yuki negó con la cabeza.

- He contratado a un detective para eso.

Aunque estuviese perdido, deprimido o Dios sabe en qué condiciones, Yuki no dejaba de ser un bastardo, y Mika tomó buena nota mental de ello.

- ¡Oh, magnífico! – exclamó la mujer - ¡Ya me dejas más tranquila!

- Mika, tengo que saber que coño está pasando.

Su hermana le acarició un poco el pelo antes de levantarse para seguir recogiendo.

- Intentaré enterarme de algo, tal vez sonsacarle algo a Tohma… Tan sólo espero, hermanito, que esto no acabe peor de lo que ya está.

- Yo también.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_**Cajoncillo desastre:** Bueno, ahi tenemos, Yuki y Shu las están pasando fatal, cada uno a su manera. Llamadme enferma, pero ¿soy la unica a la que el aspecto desaliñado y el caracter desafiante que Shuichi tiene con Tohma le vuelven loca? Y esto solo acaba de empezar, eh, en los proximos capitulos, Yuki tomará las armas y Shuichi... también. Por cierto, realmente no creo que Shuichi sepa nada de escribir partituras, solfeo o cosas así. En el manga aparecía que al principioera Shuichi quien escribía toda la musica de Bad Luck y para ello usaba el ordenador. Según mi experiencia con ese tipo de programas, todos ellos suelen tener samplers de distintos instrumentos y es perfectamente posible crear una melodía bastante bien estructurada sin tener más que una idea básica de música, porque la partitura te la genera el programa solo. ¿A que viene todo esto? Bueno, soy un poco maníatica con todo esto de los procesos de creación de música, etc, y quería destacar que el profesional, el que realmente entiende de música es Suguru, y Shuichi solo se apoya en la tecnología para crear canciones, y es Suguru quien las perfeccciona y les da forma. Que sé que os da igual, pero mi conciencia se queda más tranquila metiendo el detalle técnico :P.  
El martes que viene empiezo las clases de la universidad de nuevo, y dado que este año tengo un millón de asignaturas, supongo que estaré liadilla, pero no os preocupeis los que leeis la historia, porque aunque puede que me tarde un poco más en actualizar, la historia ya esta casi escrita, y es solo pasarla al ordenador y retocar algunos capitulos (solo me faltan por escribir dos o tres del final, que no creo que me lleve demasiado). Así que eso, un poco de paciencia. La vida real es una mierda, pero hay que hacerla caso de vez en cuando, que si no se pone triste. Y ya he hablado bastante por hoy. Millones de gracias por seguir leyendo y, sobre todo, por los reviews que me van llegando, porque son lo que más me anima a seguir adelante con la historia (sé que me repito, pero para un escritor de fics su único pago y recompensa es recibir las opiniones de sus lectores, y eso es como la gasolina, hace que trabajemos más rápido y mejor). Muchos besos para todas!_

**_Ela :)_**


	10. La cancion

_**Disclaimer: **Absolutamente nada es mio, todo pertenece a Maki Murakami. Si yo fuese la propietaria de Gravitation y todos sus personajes, ni de broma iba yo a ganar ganandome la vida en empleos de mala muerte y asistiendo a jornadas interminables de clases. ¡Necesito vacaciones! Y un Ryuichi, ya puestos a pedir, jeje._

* * *

**¡REVOLUCIÓN!**

**CAPITULO 10: LA CANCIÓN.**

Cuando Shuichi entró en el estudio de grabación, una considerable masa de gente se había congregado tras los cristales.

Después del éxito del disco anterior, todos los empleados sentían cierta curiosidad por escuchar lo nuevo de Bad Luck, y el rumor (rápidamente extendido) de que había cambiado su estilo solo había contribuido a aumentar la expectación.

Por eso, cuando Shuichi revisó una vez más la letra y miro a toda aquella gente, se sintió más inseguro que nunca. Aquella canción expresaba todos sus miedos, sus sentimientos, y que montones de personas (incluidas algunas que no eran exactamente de su agrado) fuesen a escucharlos, no era un pensamiento muy tranquilizador.

Sin embargo, cuando miró a Ryuichi, que tenía a Kumagoro encaramado a su cabeza y daba saltitos aplaudiéndole y dándole ánimos, se sintió mejor.

Alzó la mano para indicar que ya estaba listo y sujetó los cascos contra su cabeza, dejándose inundar por la música.

Primero, el solo de piano.

Luego, el arranque de la guitarra.

Después, un pequeño silencio.

Respiró profundamente y comenzó a cantar.

* * *

El cambio de Ryuichi habría sido alarmante para todos si ellos mismos no se hallasen boquiabiertos, envueltos por la música, hipnotizados por la imagen y, sobre todo, por la voz de Shuichi, que sonaba dulce y desgarrada, amarga y esperanzada, según la canción iba avanzando.

El trabajo musical era, sin duda, notable. Con unos cuantos de los expertos arreglos de Fujisaki aquí y allá, quedaría una pieza magnífica.

Pero lo impresionante de aquella canción era su letra, su historia. Shuichi parecía volcarse por completo en esas palabras, atrapando por completo a todo aquel que la escuchaba, hasta el punto de que algunos empleados se sorprendieron aguantando las lágrimas ante aquella letra oscura, inocente y tan real que todos se identificaban a si mismos en ella en algún momento de sus vidas.

Ryuichi frunció el ceño y su faceta adulta, esa que todos miraban extrañados, e incluso asustados, tomó posesión de sus gestos al notar como, para la parte musical intermedia de la canción, una escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Miró a Tohma y apenas se sorprendió al ver que su eterna sonrisa titubeaba entre sus labios por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No necesitaba que le mirase para saber que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.

Esa canción era mejor que cualquier de las que Nittle Grasper hubiese hecho nunca.

Mierda.

* * *

Shuichi soltó un largo suspiro cuando la canción acabó.

No estaba seguro de haberle dado el tono ni el ritmo que tenía en la cabeza, pero por hoy, era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Dejó los cascos en su sitio y salió, buscando al encargado de la mesa de mezclas.

- ¿Ha valido?

El hombre asintió, pero nadie dijo nada, y fue entonces cuando se fijo en que todo el mundo le miraba más o menos alucinado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué, qué? ¿Quéquéquéqué? ¿Qué ocurre? – se asustó, dando vueltas enloquecido para intentar abarcarlos a todos con la vista en un difícil desafío a la física.

Ryuichi le estaba observando con una seriedad inaudita y a Shuichi le chocó ver que su amigo le dedicase precisamente a él una mirada tan fiera. Tohma le miraba fijamente con un gesto calculador que no le gustó ni un pelo, pero en el fondo parecía tan sorprendido como todos.

K le dirigía una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa que parecía gritar 'tu y yo vamos a hablar ahora mismo' y Sakano parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo allí mismo, con los ojillos brillantes de admiración.

Por último, sus compañeros de banda le miraban con más respeto y veneración de lo que nunca jamás había visto en ellos. Y, sin duda, parecían tan emocionados que Shuichi temió que fuesen a saltarle encima en plancha y a dejarle más destrozado de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir que demonios le pasa a todo el mundo? Ya se que le faltan muchos arreglos y que no es exactamente nuestro estilo, pero… Bueno… Los Rolling también cambiaron de estilo y les fue bien, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? – acabó gritando, sacudiendo a Hiro de un lado a otro como un muñeco.

- Tío, esa canción… dijo Hiro, hablando despacito, como recuperándose de un inmenso shock traumático – Esa canción es la mejor que hayas escrito nunca.

Y como si fuesen un pelotón de obedientes soldados esperando la señal de su comandante, todos empezaron a aplaudir a Shuichi en un _crescendo_ que acabó por emocionar al chico.

- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad os gusta?

- ¡Es genial!

- ¡Vamos a llegar a lo más alto!

- ¡Shindo, felicidades! ¡Felicidades, de verdad!

- Buen trabajo, Shuichi.

Pocas veces Shuichi se había sentido tan feliz y tan lleno de esperanza. Su vida era una mierda, estaba a punto de perder al amor de su vida en una estúpida apuesta con su orgullo, echaba de menos ser el crio despreocupado y alocado de siempre, pero por fin, su sueño estaba haciéndose realidad.

Por fin tenía opciones, opciones reales y tangibles, de triunfar de verdad en aquello que más disfrutaba: la música.

A pesar de todo, hubo dos personas que no se sumaron a la fiesta. Ryuichi le dirigió una penetrante mirada a Tohma y, los dos a una, salieron de allí sin apenas ser vistos por el resto.

* * *

Noriko atravesó la puerta del despacho de Tohma con la mosca detrás de la orejas. No era nada habitual que la llamasen de improviso en mitad de la mañana, y menos aún que tuviese que ir 'de inmediato' a la oficina.

Sin embargo, cuando entró y vio el panorama, comprendió que algo gordo pasaba.

Tohma miraba desde uno de los sillones a través del inmenso ventanal tras su escritorio, con una expresión pensativa que, por lo general, no solía traer nada bueno. Ryuichi, por su parte, estaba encogido en el otro sillón, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, Kumagoro olvidado en un rincón y un gesto que, a cualquiera que lo conociera mínimamente, le haría correr automáticamente en dirección contraría, huyendo de los problemas que estaba a punto de traerle.

- Y bien, ¿dónde está el fuego? Qué sepáis que he tenido que cancelar mi cita en la peluquería, y eso puede tener consecuencias mortales para vosotros dos.

Tohma le dirigió una breve sonrisa, pero Ryuichi se limiró a lanzarle algo por el aire. Noriko lo atrapó como pudo y lo miró con curiosidad. Un CD virgen con el logotipo de NG y nada más escrito en él.

- ¿Qué…?

- Escúchalo – indicó Ryuichi, lacónicamente.

Cada vez más extrañada, Noriko buscó el reproductor, puso el CD y pulsó el 'Play', escuchando un tema totalmente desconocido para ella. Cuando acabó, se quedó mirando fijamente la mini cadena.

- ¿Y? Es buena. Increíblemente buena, si queréis mi opinión. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Que no es nuestra, eso es lo que pasa – masculló Ryuichi enfadado, y Noriko, decidiendo que con esa actitud iba a ser imposible dialogar con su amigo, le dirigió a Tohma una mirada interrogante.

- ¿Reconoces la voz? – preguntó el rubio con suavidad.

- Llamadme loca si queréis, pero juraría que es Shuichi. Aunque apenas si se le parece.

- Eso que tienes entre las manos es una copia de la maqueta que Shindo acaba de grabar – explicó el hombre muy lentamente, como digiriéndolo – El que, muy probablemente, será el nuevo single de Bad Luck.

Noriko miró fijamente a sus dos amigos, viendo cobrar forma a sus sospechas.

- Ya veo. Así que el problema e…

- Que la canción es brillante, como has podido comprobar tu misma – confirmó Ryuichi sin mirarla.

- Y eso nos afecta a nosotros en que…

- Íbamos a tocar en Ryuhoshi, justo antes de Bad Luck. El acuerdo ya está firmado. Y no podemos enfrentarnos a esto sin salir derrotados. Y de manera aplastante – informó Tohma.

- Pues anúlalo – dijo Noriko de forma práctica – Sinceramente, no entiendo a que viene tanto drama.

- El drama viene, Noriko, a que no pienso dejar que Bad Luck aplaste a Nittle Grasper como si fuese un grupo de segunda, y mucho menos sin presentar batalla – estalló Ryuichi poniéndose en pie, más enfadado de lo que sus compañeros le habían visto nunca – Y si nosotros vamos allí a hacer lo de siempre y luego ellos tocan esa maldita canción, eso será exactamente lo que pase. Habrán ganado. Serán mejores. Y no pienso permitir que ocurra.

- Cálmate, Ryuichi. Sinceramente, creo que estáis sacando las cosas de quicio. Todos sabíamos que este día llegaría, antes o después…

Noriko enmudeció cuando la mirada de fuego de Ryuichi le impactó de pleno.

- Algo pasa con Shindo – meditó Tohma – O ha madurado (Dios no lo quiera) o le ha ocurrido algo serio. Esa ropa, esa actitud, esa forma de cantar…

- Hablaré con él – terció Ryuichi - ¿Qué hacemos con el concierto?

- Podríamos… No sé, tocar una canción nueva… - sugirió Noriko, sintiéndose pequeña antes semejantes mentes criminales.

- No, mejor aún – corrigió Tohma, volviendo por fin a sonreír y haciendo que el mundo volviese a girar sobre su eje – Tocaremos una nueva canción… con Bad Luck. Shindo nunca ha aguantado la presión de cantar contigo, Ryuichi. Después de actuar con nosotros, no podrá llevar a cabo su actuación. No correctamente, al menos; nos encargaremos de presionarle adecuadamente en los ensayos. Y eso nos dará tiempo para ganarles la mano antes de que salga su disco.

Ryuichi le miró pensativo durante un momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa complacida.

Por algo Tohma era el verdadero líder de Nittle Grasper. Sus métodos podían no ser lo más éticos, pero no cabía duda de que sus planes eran brillantes.

- ¡Eso es cruel y mezquino hasta para ti, Tohma! – exclamó Noriko, asqueada.

- Los negocios son los negocios.

- ¡Bad Luck está dando millones a tu discográfica y tú se lo vas a agradecer boicoteándoles!

- Yo les estoy dando la oportunidad de cantar una canción con el grupo líder del momento. Es problema de Shindo. Si no tiene plena confianza en sus capacidades ni fortaleza para soportar la presión, no debería haberse metido en este mundo.

Noriko bufó, frustrada.

- ¡Y a ti, Ryuichi…! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡Shuichi es tu amigo! ¡Deberías…!

Pero Ryuichi la estaba mirando con ojos de cachorro, abrazado a Kumagoro, mordiendo una de sus enormes orejas con los ojos brillantes, a punto de llorar.

- ¡Noriko me grita, Kumagoro! ¡No me quiere! ¡BUAAAAAAAHHHHH!

- Ryu-chan, sólo digo que Shuichi…

- Shu-chan es nuestro amigo. ¿A que sí, Kumagoro?

Noriko se dio por vencida y cogió su bolso y su chaqueta de un manotazo.

- Haced lo que os de la gana. Llamadme para los ensayos, pero yo no quiero tener nada más que ver en esto.

Y al ritmo de "¡Locos! ¡Todos locos! ¿¡Es que no hay nadie normal aquí?!", se marchó dando un portazo y dejando al pobre Ryu-chan berreando como un loco.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_**Cajoncillo desastre: **Un nuevo capitulo, que es algo más largo que los anteriores para compensar la pequeña tardanza. Como comenté, comencé las clases, y logré conseguir subir hoy el capitulo solo a expensas de quedarme ayer hasta la noche adelantando trabajo, pero lo que sea por mis lectoras y sus reviews! Bueno, Shuichi emocionado con la perspectiva de triunfar definitivamente (aunque triste porque lo este consiguiendo a expensas de estar separado de Yuki), Tohma con sus malevolos planes y Ryuichi en modo 'celos profesionales' (y veremos que más). La trama cada vez se va liando y liando, si no fuese porque esta vez he sido una buena chica y ya escribí la secuencia de eventos, temería no poder desenrredarla. Pero podre, y pronto!!  
Llevo bastante tiempo queriendo contestar reviews, pero ando tan apurada solo para subir el capitulo que no me da para nada. Aún así me gustaría contestar, así de forma general, a un par de cuestiones que me plantearon allá. Lo primero, es que ciertamente los personajes (especialmente, Shuichi y Yuki) están un poco sacados de su personalidad original. Esto es lógico, teniendo en cuenta que el fic se llama 'Revolución' y que trata, principalmente, sobre un total cambio de actitud en Shu y lo que esto representa para Yuki. Pero espero que este consiguiendo (y que vosotras os esteis dando cuenta) de que esto no pretende ser un OOC (al menos, no al uso): las personalidades de lso personajes están ahi, y aunque ahora se distorsionen por las circunstancias (la fachada de Shuichi, la depresión y la desesperación de Yuki), tarde o temprano volveran a ser ellos mismos y a comportarse como siempre. Simplemente, les falta un empujoncito (o dos o tres) a la normalidad.  
Y en cuanto al OC, Miyori, que sepais que no soy muy amiga de los personajes externos a las historias (de hecho, creo que este es uno de los personajes con algo de protagonismo positivo (osea, que no sea un malo) que introduzco en uno de mis fics). Por si hay gente a la que este tipo de personajes no les agradan, que sepan que Miyori va a tener participación en la historia (para eso la introduje, necesitaba algo, un evento que precipitase todo lo que va a ocurrir en los próximos capitulos, y esa es Miyori), pero tampoco va a hacerse esto un Mary Sue o algo por el estilo, porque Miyori puede dar un empujoncito aqui y un tironcillo allá, pero la historia es de los protas, y esos son Shu y Yuki (y, en menor medida, el resto de personajes de Gravi).  
Y ya esta bien, que no se que me pasa ultimamente que me enrrollo con los comentarios personales y un día de estos acabaran por ocuparme más que la historia. Muchisimas gracias por leer y, sobre todo, por los reviews, que cada día consigo más. A ver si antes de que acabe la historia llego a 200, sería mi record de todos los tiempos!! Muchos besos y abrazos para todas (y si algún chico me lee, pues para él doble ración, jeje)._

**_Ela :)_**


End file.
